Family Times
by Magical.Misses.Mistoffelees
Summary: Misto leaves the junkyard, and a broken-hearted Rimabeth.She doesn't eat, sleep, she doesn't leave the den. Except when confronted by someone she killed. Who says they know just where the lost tuxedo cat is. Chapters 1&7 fixed
1. Chapter 1

**[Okay so this is my sequel to FAMILY MATTERS, which was a CATS fanfic that i wrote earlier. the only characters i own in this one are the same as the last. just Rimabeth, and i'm not sure if i'll put Acenith in this one. **

**this chapter is going to be kind of cracked up because i'm quite sleep deprived and am wearing cats make up. which is cool, but really random because there was no reason for it. so that's how that one works. but yeah. please enjoy and no flames when reviewing :) ]**

*Mistoffelees POV*

I wouldn't look at Rimabeth when I'd taken her to the farthest end of the junkyard. She stared at me with those damn innocent eyes, big and blue, sweet and childlike, but holding darkness and secrets. I took a shaky breath as I my mouth twitched.

"I'm leaving"

"I'm sorry... it almost sounded like you said you were leaving." She scoffed, making a slight hand gesture. She looked up at me with uncertainty in her blue eyes.

"I did" she nodded her head agitatedly "Me, my sister, and my brother"

"Right... no.. you're not."

"I've found someone who can help me with my powers"

"Mhmm, where exactly is this 'someone'?" She asked snidely, crossing her arms.

"That doesn't concern you"

"I'm coming" She stamped her foot.

"I don't want you to come" I said through my teeth, glaring at her. The pain that flashed in her eyes was almost too much to bear, but I had to. And I did. She sighed and glanced away.

"That's different"

"Just promise me something"* She didn't say anything to answer me. I knew she wouldn't and I understood. I leaned in and kissed her on her soft lips. Rima didn't move at all, and certainly didn't kiss me back. My eyes squeezed shut, tightly as possible, trying to burn this memory into my mind. I pulled away, my solemn mask covering my feelings once again "Forget me, I never existed." I said, almost mystically as I faded into the dark shadows.

*Rimabeths POV*

I didn't know what happened. It just did. Misto was gone. Gone. NO!

"MISTO!" I screamed at the top of my lungs as I collapsed onto my knees, the sobs rocking my body. My heart felt like it'd been ripped out of its chest. And I died. I died.

Every memory I had of Misto flashed before my eyes.

_Mistoffelees reached out and grabbed my wrist. Pulling me back for his arm to wrap around my waist, and dip me back. He pressed his lips to mine, falling into a deep and passionate kiss with me. Our lips moving in perfect synchronization to each others. I could feel Misto grow hot, his paw moving up my back. I didn't know how long it was, it could have been seconds or centuries that had passed by when he pulled back._

_"I always wanted to do that" He whispered nervously, an embarrassed smile spread across my face as I let out a breath_

My heart pounded in my head, hurting so badly that I had to take fistfuls of my fur and growled as I dipped my head.

_"Tell me that you never want to see me again" I ordered him, placing my hands on his chest. But still being just as close._

_"No, Rima I love you" He was so persistant._

_"I will __never__ hurt you Rimabeth" He whispered, my tear filled eyes spilling over._

My voice gargled as my hands covered my mouth, hiding yet another scream.

_"Hey" I jumped at the voice. Misto took the opportunity and pounced, tickling me to no avail. I shrieked and turned helplessly to get away from him._

_"Okay okay I give!" He stopped, and now it was my turn. I grabbed his shoulders and began to wrestle him, turning over and over. Giggling and nipping at each other, playful growls escaping our lips. Eventually we stopped, and we just laid there, Misto laying next to me. Propping himself with one hand on each side of me. _

_Our giggling slowed as I first came to realize how much I really loved him._

I choked on my own sob

_"For the coin... that was really sweet of you" I took a step closer to him, seeing how he would react. He let out a rip snarling growl, swiping at my face. His claws left a blood trail down down cheek as I fell hard onto the ground, my paw instinctively covering the wound. Misto went into a flurry to help me. But I backed away, into the group that had formed around us._

_"Rima.. I'm sorry I-I didn't mean to. I swear, it was an accident." He tried to apologize, his hands ferverantly making gestures. I backed up further, before standing and racing off to the junkyard. _

Another scream

_"I will __never__ hurt you Rimabeth" He whispered, my tear filled eyes spilling over._

I don't know how much time had passed. I could remember crying myself to fall asleep on the dirty ground. Strong and gently arms picking me up sometime later. And eventually waking up. I stared helplessly up at the ceiling of our...my dresser. (It wasn't really what would be considered a dresser. I would know having lived with humans. But it was a large wooden cabinet with two shelves. I don't really know what else you'd call it.) Tears pricked at my eyes as I looked for one of HIS things. Nothing was there.

'_Forget me, I never existed' _His cold words echoed in my mind. I gasped sharply at the recollection of last nights encounter.

"Rima?" I recognized my brothers voice immediately. I didn't look at him, just kept staring up at the dark wood. "Rima what happened?"

"He's gone" I whispered as the silent tears started to stream down my cheeks once again. "Mistoffelees is gone"

[**Well, I think that went over pretty well. don't you? you should review and tell me what you think. and remember *smiles like they do on McDonalds commercials* the story can't get better without my loyal reviewers. :) btw i don't own McDonals hehe]**


	2. I lied, and I died

[**so here's the second chapter. i hope you enjoy it. it's a little cracked up, but that's okay. i don't really think there's much Rimabeth going on here. btw she's the only thing i own in here. nothing else. there was no sueing involved in the making of this fanfic. me no own you no sue :) **

**thanks to .rose.x for all the help :)**

**and without further adieu:]**

*Rimabeth POV*

Deuteronomy had requested my presence. Due to the fact the a certain set of cats had left without a trace. No one knew where they'd gone, and only I had been bid goodbye.

"Yes father?" I muttered as I walked into his presence.

"You know why you're here my child" He scolded lightly. I hated it when he did that. He had to go and act like a self appointed Messiah. He knew how everyone should act, he knew how everyone should talk, how they should walk, how they should dance. It was ridiculous. But luckily I knew I wasn't the only one who disliked it. After having been forced under Macavitys' power, I had learned that he disliked our fathers ways as much as I. I however, wouldn't turn on him... I think.

"I wish I didn't"

"I know"

"No you don't!" I yelled. I'd snapped, every emotion that I'd been keeping bottled up inside me for the past 24 hours burst out. Tears spilled down my face as I sobbed, now in front of the most of the Jellicle tribe, who'd gathered right as I broke down. "Mom died." He flinched at my rant but I didn't care. He had no idea what I'd went through "She didn't leave you, she didn't abandon you. She loved you until her last dying breath. Mistoffelees left me. He left, saying he didn't want me... He said. That it shouldn't concern me at all that he was leaving. That I wasn't going to see him again. He left me" I whispered my last words as I sank to my knees, putting my face in my hands.

My father wouldn't comfort me. I was his only daughter, he didn't exactly know how to deal with this sort of outburst. I knew that none of the others would either, they didn't exactly want to have to deal with my pain.

I flinched as a pair of soft and strong arms pull me against him. I buried my face in his fluffy blonde mane, as his hands stroked my back. We just kneeled there, me crying into his fur and him attempting to comfort me.

"I think we should continue this at a more appropriate time" Tugger noted to my father, as I felt him pick me up. I didn't move, just cried as I was carried to my den. My body was numb and without senses, but I knew when I'd been set on my bed when Tugger let go of me.

"Rima?" I didn't answer him. He sat down on the bed and stroked my paw "I know that you must be hurting, and it pains me to see you like this. But we have to know, where did Mistoffelees go to?"

His name put a shock of more pain through my heart. I didn't want to answer him. I wouldn't answer him.

"He didn't tell me" Never mind.

"He didn't say anything? Nothing at all?" Tugger sounded a slight bit surprised, but I still didn't want to talk to him.

"He just... left"

Damn it.

*Mistoffelees POV*

"I don't get it... I'm nothing to you. There's no reason for this" I didn't understand this at all. I'd been forced to choose though. Forced to choose between my brothers and sisters life, or leaving Rima behind.

"There's every reason for it... that little bastard child Rimabeth... she doesn't deserve to live peacefully... I'm about to bring her worst nightmares to life" The Tom sneered at me.

"You don't deserve to live"

"Watch your tongue young one. Don't forget that I have your dear brother and sister held captive. And that white Queen does look sooo alluring" He purred the last word. I jumped up screaming out,

"Don't you touch her!" But he was strong. He took fistfuls of my fur and pinned me against the wall, and despite my struggles I couldn't break free.

"I will if you don't cooperate" He looked me dead in the eye, flinching once I stopped moving. He dropped me to the ground and I landed hard.

"I'll do it." And with those surrendering words, I'd just sworn my loyalty to someone I couldn't trust to keep his word. His word that he would leave my siblings alone, and Rima, if I'd just give in.

_I'm about to bring her worst nightmares to life _His statement echoed in my mind. I realized now, that I'd just sentenced her to everlasting pain. This was the worst decision I'd ever made. Every move I make hurts the ones I love. I'd failed everyone, and everything I did made it worse.

"Rima..." The words bubbled past my lips. The syllables tasting sweet and perfect on my tongue. I missed her so. I don't know how I'd left her. Actually I did. I lied, telling her I didn't want her. Telling her that it shouldn't concern her. It was the hardest thing I'd ever done. And it hurt. My heart felt like it'd been ripped out of my chest and stabbed. I would never see her again.

But it's not like she'd just take me back in with open arms. No, I'd seen the hurt and rejection in her eyes. She would never forgive me.

I didn't want her to. I wouldn't forgive me. I'd just done something that I told her I'd never do. I hurt her in the worst way possible. And when I left I died. I died.

**[Well that was short and depressing... I liked it.. did you? please review. and no flames please and thank you much. i want to write more but it's midnight and I should get to sleep because I have to go to the dentist in the early morning here soon. So I think I'm going to go to bed now. Night all.]**


	3. the perfect sin

**[So this is the third chapter in my little triquel mabob. and this one is a little harsh and a little mean but that's okay. ughh. i was sad that I had to make... so please enjoy and if anyone has any suggestions please tell me at the end when you review :) no flames and thank you all]**

*Rimabeth POV*

I didn't move for weeks. I just laid there, curled up on my bed, staring at the wall. Occansionally Munkustrap would sit by me and just talk about what had been going on in the yard. More often Tugger came, and he'd just sit there, looking. Sometimes saying things about how he would like to wring Mistoffelees neck, or break his back. It stung but not as much as the permanent pain did.

Dramatic music played in my head over and over in the night. I could hear everything, the sound every time someone shifted their weight in the dark, every breath that my neighbors took. I could hear it all. And it scared me. I was more aware than ever, those nights that I spent twitching, attempting to fall asleep. It was the sleep that never came to me. I knew how I must look, thin and frail from not eating in so long, my eyes sunken in and hollow, my fur discolored from the lack of sunlight. I didn't care though.

Today, Tugger sat beside me. Just going on about the Junkyard.

"Everyone is doing okay. Pouncival and Tumble are doing night rounds now, Munkustrap has been learning how to become leader since Dad has gotten so old." He chuckled at the noted fact "Jenny and Jelly watch over the kittens. And Gus has been telling his old stories again..."

I didn't move, and he didn't mind. That was my way of communicating with him. But today that was different.

"I want to go out" I whispered, hugging tightly onto my stomache.

"Excuse me?" He choked out, shifting his weight.

"I want to go out" I repeated.

"I don't think that-"

"I'm going out" I stood up shakily, heading towards the door. My feet dragged on the ground as I stabled myself against the wall.

"Wait" He called out as he stood.

"No" I kept moving forward. My eyes narrowed on my target; the door. That door, I hadn't even looked at in over a month. I knew why. I refused to believe it but I knew why.

"Just-" He gestured exasperatedly as he jumped in front of me "let me go out first... to prepare them..."

I didn't say anything to answer my brother. Just nodded to the door. My eyes following him as he walked out.

I didn't want to know what they'd all think of me. Especially Tumble and Pounce. They didn't like me before hand, now that I'd been locked away for so long... Ughh.

I thought of everyone who was outside waiting. I would have to put on a good show. They'd expect me to come stumbling out, dazed and confused. I smirked knowing how they would react when I walked out with a smile on my face. First thing, I would have to say hello to the elderly cats. That seemed proper. Then I would ignore the Toms and attempt to make conversation with the Queens.

Tugger walked back in, the open door way, his arm outstretched to the light.

_Here goes nothing Rima _I thought to myself as I walked out. The daylight was brighter than I rememerbed. And this wasn't the scene I was expecting.

Everyone had made a circle around the door. Everyone. They looked at me expectantly, waiting for me to do something. I gave a quick glare at Tugger.

"What did you tell them?" I hissed politely as possible. I smiled back at Jenny as I walked over, taking her paw and nuzzling it affectionately. Please let this work! She seemed a bit shocked at my gesture, but quickly returned the feeling. I greeted everyone else, skipping the younger Toms. A.E. Pouncival and Tumblebrutus. They didn't really need it, it's okay.

People didn't seem to notice how fake my smile was, or how dull my eyes must have been. Which was a good sign... I think.

"Skimble how are you?" I said as I wrapped my arms around his neck and recoiled quickly.

"Just fine lass just fine. And how are you on this beautiful mornin' ?"

Oh shit. How was I supposed to answer?

"Fine thank you?" I answered coolly. The crowd dispersed at my reply. Leaving just Jenny, Demeter, Jemima and me. That was okay.

.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.

It was dark at night. Jenny and Jemima had retired, letting me alone with my sister-in-law. That was okay. I quite enjoyed chatting with Demeter. I couldn't have asked for better for my brother. We laid out on the tire, staring up at the moon.

"How are you really?" She inquired. One perk of having her in relation, she could read me like an open book. It was hard to try to cover up my own feelings. I frowned, breathing deeply.

"I can't do this anymore. I can't keep myself locked up inside, cut off from everyone. But I'm not going to pretend like I'm okay." She turned her head to look at me. I could see it happening out of my peripheral vision, and just because she was looking at me. Doesn't change the fact that I didn't want to talk about this anymore. "I'll talk to you later Demi" I hopped off the tire and walked away into the clearing, leaving her behind.

I wandered solemnly, staring at the ground. Demi had been very kind and did my fur, leaving it shiny and soft. I looked at my now clean paws, smiling to myself. Glad I had spent some girl time as my first day out.

"Well well well. What have we here?" I familiar voice said incoherently. I shifted my jaw, planting my paws in place as I stared at the ground.

"Glad to see that being left behind hasn't affected you... too much" Pouncival said as the two circled me. I glanced up at them, seeing their cruel smirks.

"It's sad really," Tumble noted "someone like you. Being left behind by someone as pathetic as Mistoffelees"

That did it.

"I'll show you pathetic" I growled, tackling him, shoving him against the wall. He snarled and I hissed back. He'd gotten stronger though. He forced back, pinning me to the ground. I could feel the surge of adrenalin coursing through my veins. I threw one arm up against his, putting us into wrestling across the opening. I screamed my empty words of hate at him as he threw me away. Even though he'd put distance between us, he charged towards me. I stood, ready for his decent. He grabbed my throat, choking me and raising me off the ground. My claws dug into his arms as sharp as possible. He dropped me, but I recovered quickly. Smashing my weight against him as I screeched blank sounds.

Somebody had woken though. Because Munkustrap was attempting to drag me away, as Tugger and Jenny took hold of Tumble. The patched Tom shrugged off my brother, but I still clawed at him. My gentle captor yanked me around, taking my face in his paws he shouted,

"Rima Stop!" His voice shut me up, and brought me to my senses. I could feel my features soften as I backed away.

"I-I'm sorry. I didn't I didn't.. I'm I'm sorry. I was, was... I didn't didn't..." I kept rambling on as I could sense Jenny take my arm.

"She's in a state of shock. I think it best if she stayed with me for the night" I could feel her drag me away as I kept trailing on and on.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't wasn't. I didn't. I thought that. I'm sorry"

"I know dear I know."

*Mistoffelees POV*

Weeks had passed since my decision. Not a day passed that I didn't think of that beautiful Queen. That beautiful Rimabeth. It hurt more than these 'lessons' with HIM.

How I hated this monster. I yelled as another shock jolted through my body, forcing me to convulse on the stone floor. I groaned and hissed at the pain. HE now stood over me, looking down as a smirk played on HIS lips.

"You can do better than that you wretched excuse for a Tom" HE grabbed my scruff and hauled me to my feet. He shoved my face against the one way glass, forcing me to stare at my siblings. They were treated well; well enough. "Or are you forgetting something?" He sneered.

"No" I muttered angrily. Hell couldn't be worse than this, after all, this was the perfect sin. Leaving behind Rima to save my family, just to be tortured as training.

"Good" He stated yanking me off the wall and shoving me onto the ground. I wiped my mouth against the back of my paw, glaring angrily up at him. I stood wringing my wrist of pain from all the magic usage. It hurt, but it wasn't like it mattered. He turned and pounced on me. Faster than I saw, slower than I realized. His claws dug into my neck, and I could feel the warm gush of blood. "Oh.. and about your sister. Next time you pull that little stunt, I won't be as lenient"

I left the room with a sunken heart. Dragging myself into my cell I collapsed on my bed. I stared up at the ceiling. That's how I spent my time. Staring into space and thinking of my Rimabeth. If I could have that claim anymore.

*Rimabeth POV*

.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.

The night passed quickly... I think. I remembered being brought into Jenny's den, rambling on and being told I was just in shock, being given something to drink. And waking up next to my aunt. I stood up and stretched. It was reasonably early. The sun wasn't up but the sky was a light pink, a soft fog covering the Junkyard. I wandered out, glad no one else was around. I'm sure the events of last night had been spread about.

"Hello love" Someone whispered in my ear. I jumped, turning to look at Mungojerrie.

"Oh," I breathed "you scared me"

"I know" He gave me a snarky little grin as he back me up against the wall. He pinned my arms above my head with one hand the other wrapping itself around my waist. I could smell the rotten stench floating on his breath.

"Jerrie are you drunk!" I asked surprised.

"Only a little" He purred, while his lips gently pressed against my neck. I didn't want to fight back. I was in love with the idea that, even while he didn't know what he was doing, that for this moment, someone might just love me. I knew I was lying to myself. But I could care less as Mungojerrie caressed his lips the way up my neck and pressed them against my own. I gasped at the contact, giving him the perfect opportunity to let him explore my mouth. I kissed him back in voluntarily, my tongue tracing the soft skin of his bottom lip. It tasted dangerous, a perfect sin. And I loved every second of it. I felt him smile against my lips as he stopped to breathe. Just like Misto used to...

Misto.

I shoved him away, attempting to wipe the awful taste from my lips.

"Come on Rim don't be like that" He said swaggering towards me his arms open.

"Get away from me"

I screamed as I ran to my den. I laid down on my bed, and I think that yesterday was the last taste of the outside that I would ever have again.

[YAY! I think that went rather well? you should review and tell me what you think... m'kay? go agead the button's RIGHT THERE


	4. Advice & Secrets

[**Hey everybody... in the union hall. dadadad dada lalalala. hehe that's a cute song. my dad sings it all the time :)okay that was really random of me. so this is the third chapter and i'm going to try to post a new one everyday, and i'll try my hardest for twice a day! please no flames when reviewing and once again I only own Rimabeth]**

_Love is just a word, only until someone comes along and gives it meaning -Author Uknown_

*Mistoffelees POV*

I hadn't slept, as usual, I just kept staring at the ceiling, thinking. I snapped up when the cell door creaked open, revealing HIM to stand in the doorway. He held his paw in front of his face, examining it carelessly as he just stood there, knowing anticipation would get the best of me.

"Was there something you wanted?" I inquired raising one eyebrow annoyed. His head whipped around to face me

"Just to tell you something-"

*Rimabeths POV*

Once again I was confined to my den, staring up at the ceiling. Since my outgoing more people would come to visit me, a few of the kittens would. And reluctantly I would converse with them, telling them all the stories I knew if they asked it, answering all their questions as best I could. Jemima asking the most on almost every topic.

"Did you really love Mistoffelees?" She asked, her blue eyes wide and innocent. Damn it. I hissed slightly as a pang of ache went through me.

"Meeting him was simply fate, becoming his friend was my own pure choice. But falling in love with him was most completely out of my control"

"How do you know?"

"Love is... giving someone the ability to break your heart, but you trust them not to. **You know it's right when no matter what you're doing or what kind of mood you're in the thought of him can make you smile**. **And if someone asked me if I could love him forever, my reply would be 'forever isn't long enough'**" I sighed. I hadn't meant to give her that answer, and I think it may have gone straight to her head, because I turned my head to face her and she was staring at the ground concentrating. "But of course, you're much to young" I sat up and pat her on the shoulder, my eyebrows raising as if looking for agreement. She nodded her head and stood up, heading towards the door. I wouldn't have any of that.

"So who is it" I said quite loudly. She stopped in her tracks and turned to face me, her cheeks blushed and her eyes hit the floor, her foot tracing circles in the ground.

"It's ummm Admetus" And with that she was gone. Well, she couldn't have chosen better. I mean, if she'd said Tumblebrutus or Pouncival I would have screamed. Admetus was a good Tom, he was protective, caring, strong, willful, and loyal. I'd seen how he would make her smile and laugh, whispering sweet nothings into her ear. Jemima would gaze at him with whole heart, and he'd return that made him good enough. But so help me if he ever hurt my niece, I'd be there right along with Munkustrap to rip his throat out.

The door creaked open again, and I looked up to see a crying red Queen.

"Bomba? What's happened?" She collapsed to her knees next to me, her hands in her face sobbing.

"Oh I just don't know anymore.. T-t-tugger said that he loved me, but he was flirting with all the kittens. I had to face facts, I'm not good enough for him. I never was, but when I saw it happen. My heart shattered into a thousand peices."

"Don't screw up the best thing that ever happened to you just because you're a little unsure about who you are." I said comforting her, dropping down to the floor to come face to face "My brother loves you. I know he does. He wouldn't have gone off and saved you four times and ignored the kittens during Macavity's visits for nothing. He'd stand up for you. And considering who exactly my brother is, that's pure out love right there."

"Are you sure?"

"You've got to take some chances, you have to risk it all. You've got to close your eyes and leap, because he may be worth the fall"

"Your right...but what if-"

"what if nothing. I'll go out and find my brother right now and drag him in here for you."

"You'd do that?" She whispered, wiping her now dried tears away. I would not actually, just do it for the good deed. I would do it however to prove that my brother's not an asshole who cheats on his mate. I nodded in agreement, and she looked hopefully with hazel eyes.

I knew what that meant. I stood up and walked towards the door, opening it up to the warm sun. Why did I always have to solve everyone's problems. Why hadn't she run to Jenny or Jelly? Why hadn't she run to Demeter? But then I spotted him. He was fluffing up his mane and smirked as all the young Queens giggled and mewed in contentment. I marched over there and grabbed his scruff forcefully. He yelped as I pushed him into the den.

"Bomba," He said as he bent down and kissed her. Tugger pulled back and noticed her wet fur, and pulling her into his lap he gently rocked her back and forth again and again. "What happened?"

"You happened" I snapped sitting down on the opposite side of the room. "stop flirting with all the other Queens. Your Bombas mate and it's tearing her apart"

"Oh" He looked down at her "i'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you. It's just facing the inevitable. But if it bothers you I'll try to stop" I cleared my throat and he glanced at me "I will stop"

Bombalurina only nodded her head as they left. Finally, maybe now I could get some peace. The peace that would never come. I knew it wouldn't, but I could be hopeful even in my depression. I had felt accomplished today. I talked to people and I think I may have helped them. Maybe I should talk to Munkustrap about that whole Jemima thing though. I smiled to myself thinking of how love felt when I was just a kitten. Yes, I would certainly have to talk to my brother about that.

*Mistoffelees POV*

"Tell me what?" I asked nervously, never moving from my spot. No answer came, HE just stood there, a smirk playing at his lips. "Damn it Macavity tell me!"

**[:) and don't forget to review :)]**


	5. Forgiving

*Mistoffelees POV*

"Tell me what?" I asked nervously, never moving from my spot. No answer came, HE just stood there, a smirk playing at his lips. "Damn it Macavity tell me!"

"Why should I?" He sneered "You belong to me, you traded your life, your being, to save those miserable two."

"What about Rimabeth" I stammered nervously, he began circling my position.

"My little sister? It doesn't matter to you. You left her, broken and shattered." He stopped directly in front of me, my eyes narrowing in confusion "Oh yes I've been checking up on her... she's not eating, sleeping, talking. She doesn't go out into the daylight... you've left her torn in to pieces. And she'll never forgive you"

"She's still mourning isn't she?" I retorted

"Maybe.. but that's from rejection, not from loss"

*Rimabeth POV*

The door creaked open and I didn't move. I could see a silver and black Tom take a seat and just look at the adjacent wall.

"You know, you've given great love advice... to Jemmy and Bomba"

"Yeah; the only cat with no love, who's been rejected and discarded, has given love advice."

"I'm serious.. you cared so much about Bombalurina, that you actually left your den and dragged Tugger away from the kittens." He said slowly, still looking at the wall, his arms crossed his eyebrows raised to the top of his head. He was so cute when he did that. You know, in a sibling kind of way.

Silence overtook us, it was normal. And I liked it, that was our way of bonding now.

"AHHH!" A sonic screech sounded through the air as Munkustrap jolted up and stepped out of the door. I raised my head and watched him, his eyes widen and his jaw drop.

"Impossible" he whispered. I stood up and slowly made my way over. From the view of the open door I could see people either screaming and running in fear, or stand frozen in shock.

"What is it?" I asked dazed as I stepped out the entrance. My expression matched Munkus's when I saw what the source of comotion was. I stalked up to him.

"I CUT YOUR HEAD OFF! You are the most stubborn cat alive!" I yelled placing my hands on his chest and giving him a good shove.

"Now now that's no way to treat someone who know's where" I raised a fist to punch him "Mistoffelees is" I stopped moving completely, my blood ran cold as my eyes darted around. "There now that's better" I felt myself get lifted by the throat as my arms went limp.

"You think I care if you kill me?"

"I think you do.. because if I were to kill you, then you'd never find dear Mistoffelees"

His words struck me hard, and I began to attempt to wriggle out of his grasp. My claws going against his wrist. He threw one smirk at me, then tossed me away, leaving me choking for air.

"How dare you mention Misto here!" Munkustrap yelled as he ran to attack our evil older brother. They traded punches as they began to counter circle each other, growling and snarling. I didn't move, the shock of Macavity knowing where Mistoffelees was, was a wakeup call from my depression. Munkustrap charged the ginger cat, tackling him the ground. Trading clawing with each other they got up from the ground. Macavity threw up his arms up and scratched Munkus's face. Circling each other again, the Hidden Paw was a little ditzy as he faced the other way. That gave the silver tabby a perfect chance, to grab him by the neck and choke him. He didn't yeild, and we could all hear the sound of Macavity's breathing slow.

"MUNKUSTRAP STOP!"I screamed standing up, my brother immediately dropped the other.

"Excuse me?" He whispered, confusion clear across his face.

"Macavity, what do you want in exchange for Misto?" I said my eyes flickering between the two. Munkustrap rushed over to me, and looking me dead in the eye, he shook me.

"Are you crazy? Why would you-"

"If you trade yourself, I'll take you personally to the little conjuring cat."Macavity proposed loudly, standing up with his hands behind his back. Everyone hissed and Tugger rushed over, noticing my decided conclusion.

"Don't do this Rima, you're getting yourself killed. You can't trust him" Tugger declared putting his hands on my shoulders and meeting me face to face.

"This is the only chance I have"

"To what? See someone who left you behind, he didn't care about you anymore Rima!"

I raised my paw and smacked the Maine Coon across the cheek, his head turned as I walked to the Mystery Cat.

"Deal, and wipe that disgusting smirk off your face" I said walking out of the gate, I heard him following me behind closely.

"Wrong choice sister" He hissed in my ear as my world went dark.

*Mistoffelees POV*

Hench-cats were there to 'train' me. Attacking me and having me fight them off, sometimes using my powers, sometimes having me use what little strength I had.

I stalked the perimeter of my room, stopping my fist flew into the wall in anger. I yelled in rage.

"Mistoffelees? I think you have a visitor" Macavity said in the open doorway. I walked out into the center ring, and stopped midstride. There in the center of the round hall, on her knees, paws and feet bound, was Rimabeth. She groaned as she came to, her head reeling as she stared up into the ceiling. I ran over to her taking in her face in my paws, and watching her eyes desperatly search for me.

"Rima?" I asked. Her blue eyes found my own, and fire was alit in them. She always was a graceful fighter. Even with her hands bound, she managed to do a back flip, her feet hitting my jaw quite hard. She couldn't balance herself out, falling onto her side and sliding across the floor. She hit the wall, her head slamming backwards into it, she yelped in pain and I walked over.

"Stay away from me" She spat "You wretched wretched being"

I glanced over my shoulder at a smirking and prideful Macavity. This was all his planning, everything that had happened, was all really just leading up to this. I wouldn't have that.

"Is this not the reunion you were hoping for?" I asked snidely, cutting her binds. She stood shakily, balancing out against the wall.

"You left the junkyard behind...how could you do that" She asked incensed, her eyes flickering about as her expression changed and changed again.

"I didn't leave behind the junkyard. I left behind you." I sneered, leaning against the wall, one leg propped up behind me, my arms crossed.

"You can't make me hate you"

"I fail to agree. I don't want you, and yet here you come trailing behind me. Run along home now" I said, walking over and pretending to shoo her away with my hands.

"She can't do that" Macavity announced. We both turned to look at him "She has to win her freedom, she has after all traded it to me."

"What do I have to win?"

"You always did enjoy fighting off Ripton" He said teasingly. He pushed off the wall he was leaning on and a body shifted in the shadows. And out stalked the ally in the dark. Ripton was tall and lean, his black fur was striped white, and a red scar adorned on his chest.

Why hadn't I seen this cat before?

Rimabeth choked at the sight of this Tom, but I had to keep up appearance.

"Come come now Rima, you're acting like you're not happy to see me" He smirked, offering her his paw and helping her stand. She placed her hands fully on his chest and looked up at him with half lidded eyes.

"I always enjoy seeing you Tony" She whispered. Ripton growled and threw her against the wall, biting into her shoulder. She yelped, clawing at his chest to push him away.

"Soft spot?"

I wanted to punch his face in, to tear out his eyes and rip his guts.

"Enjoying yourself Misto?" Macavity leaned in and whispered, I glared at him. Then back at the scene at hand.

Rimabeth grabbed his wrists, and forcing all her weight on him, she was suddenly pinning the Tom to the wall.

"I don't take well to being dominated"

Something happened then, she flung him across the room. He slammed into the wall, back first, and collapsed unconscious. She smiled darkly, it was the worst I'd ever seen her. But probably not the worst she'd ever been.

*Rimabeth POV*

"Misto goes" I said, nearly laughing at the sight of Mistoffelees face.

"Excuse me?" Macavity asked incredulously.

"You heard me, Mistoffelees goes free, I stay" I repeated myself. Macavity pondered on it for a minute, studying me closely.

"What!" Misto squeaked "You-you-"

"I love you, yet I hate you Misto...It's like I want to throw you off a cliff, but run down really fast to the bottom and catch you"

"I'll give you a chance to say goodbye then. Seeing as you'll never see each other again" Macavity left the room, putting me together alone with a rat

"I know, that obviously I wasn't around. But that doesn't mean I stopped loving you"

"Shut up" I snapped, Everlasting Cat I was a good actress "I don't give a pollicles ass about you. I'm doing this so that I can have the satisfaction of knowing that when you return to the Junkyard, Munkustrap and Tugger are going to rip. your. head off." I smiled cruelly, this was taking it a little over board but...

"And after all this time, you actually thought I'd forgive you"

[** :( oh my gosh I feel so bad for writing this... that's okay though, much more to come. this is going to be so much longer than i hoped for :) and plus! I'm thinking of rewriting a bunch of the chapters so yeah. review review reivew!]**


	6. Returning

**[Okay I do have an excuse for not posting everyday. My internet modem crashed so I didn't have anyway to post my chapters. But today I've actually copied them all, and retyped every word, onto my laptop. And now I can post it by using the wifi at the library. So yeah. Once again I only own rimabeth and ripton. I'm lookin to you all by the way. I need suggestions! I'm so lost on what's going on in my own story. No flames when reviewing]**

*rimabeth POV*

"Get out" I said through my teeth.

"Excuse me?" He whispered. Those honey gold eyes were so beautiful, his ebony fur

shining even in this hell hole. It was something that I'd hoped to see for a long time.

"You heard me, get out.. Before someone is going to have to drag you out unconscious" He didn't move, just kept staring at me. My mouth twitched, he needed to leave before I blew my cover. "GO!" I snapped. He turned on his heel and trotted out the exit, glancing one last time over his shoulder. I stood still, staring after the trail of Mistoffelees.

I'd forced Misto away again.

Macavity walked in, his hands behind his back. I kept staring after the tuxedo cat. I felt the ginger cats paws slide something around my neck, his fingers then on my jaw and his thumb on the back of my neck. Keeping me from moving my head.

"Your old collar for your old job" He whispered in my ear.

"Do I get my old job too?" I asked snidely. He let go and I was lead back to my old cell. Ah what memories this room held. I thought of-

Misto. He was here. His scent was all over the room, claw marks dug into the wall, and his blood staining the floor in some spots. I heard the door slam behind me, confining me to the room. I collapsed to my knees, my hands hiding the tears falling down my face.

*Mistoffelees POV*

I ran, and ran and ran. My paws hitting the ground over and over, moving forward. The familiar alleys passing my sight as I moved towards our…my den. My real den.

I screeched to a dead stop. What were they going to think? I'd betrayed them, I betrayed Rima, and then delivered into the hands of the Hidden Paw. Would they attack me? Would they welcome me back? The latter of the two seemed very unlikely. My paws started moving again, slowly.

My heart panged at her words.

"_I don't give a pollicles ass about you"_

"_Get out"_

"_And after all this time you actually thought I'd forgive you"_

"_I love you Misto, yet I hate you. It's like, I want to push you off a cliff, and then run _

_really really fast to the bottom to catch you"_

"_Stay away from me you wretched wretched being"_

"_You can't make me hate you"_

"_You left behind the junkyard… how could you?"_

"_So that I can have the satisfaction of knowing that when you return to the junkyard, _

_Munkustrap and Tugger are going to rip. Your. Head. Off" _

"_And after all this time you actually thought I'd forgive."_

They echoed in my mind. Haunting me, I wanted to scream. To yell and collapse right there, listening to these ghosts for all of eternity. But I didn't. I wasn't that person anymore. Working for Macavity had toughened me, ran my blood cold. Emotions drained and adrenaline rushing. The wire gate came into view and I walkeded in. It was just after dawn, cats started coming out, looking solemn and quiet. I stayed perfectly hidden in the shadows, just watching them all.

"Everlasting Cat" Demeter whispered, when her eyes met my own. I walked out into the light, ambling over to her and sitting in front of the Queen. Cats began to saunter over, eyes wide and full of shock or anger. Mostly anger.

"Mistoffelees!" Tumble yelled, tackling me to the ground and nuzzling me affectionately. Pounce ran over and began to nudge me to stand

"We missed you so much!" Pounce noted happily. I heard Tugger scoff and my eyes hit the ground. My friends backed away as Munkustrap walked over, towering over me.

"You. In my den. Now" He said through his teeth. He was so much like his sister when he did that. I slowly walked over to the den, my head low and my tail between my legs. Listening to Tuggers and Munkustraps footsteps behind me. I entered sitting down in the center.

"Can I kill him now?" Tugger asked coyly, circling me. His eyes usually happy and bright, now dull and cruel.

"No. Later" Munkustrap replied, pushing the Maine Coon out of the way. "Do you have any idea what you've done?

I didn't want to know. Shaking my head I raised my view to stare him in the eye. His lips straightened out into a thin line, shaking his head he walked over to the wall. Resting his forehead against it, letting out a puff of breath. Tugger grabbed my by the scruff of my neck, throwing me against the wall. My back slammed into it, before I landed hard on the ground. I coughed sitting up, his hand closed around my throat, lifting me and pinning me against the wall. His fist slammed into my face, and it hurt but I deserved it.

"WAIT!" I screeched, Tuggers second punch stopped centimeters away from my nose. "I know where Rimabeth is"

"You think that's going to stop us from killing you?" Munkustrap laughed, striding towards us.

"No. You can do whatever you like when you get back. But he's got Alonzo and Victoria too. You have to save them. You have no idea what they're going to do to Rimabeth"

Tugger dropped me "Where. Is. She?"

**[Okay. I know it wasn't that long. But I haven't really got a chance to get on the computer. So please review. And I really need you to tell me what you think should happen next. Okay. Since this is my only chance and I can only load the one chapter. I'm going to have to write a bunch of chapters and then upload them all at once when I get my modem fixed. So please don't kill me for not being able to upload. Thanks. REVIEW!]**


	7. Undercover blood

**[Okay you guys do know I have a really really reallllly good reason for not updating every day. my internet has been down for THREE WHOLE DAYS! but I've made up for it by typing a chapter each and every day. aren't you proud of me? okay, I can see were the whole 'no' part comes into play here. but i do have an excuse. so once again I only own Rimabeth and Ripton. no flames when reviewing. and enjoy. p.s. due to p.m.'s I've been forced to tell you 'no like it, no read it' thank you]**

*Mistoffelees POV*

"Where. is. she?" Tugger grabbed a fistful of my fur and hauled me off the ground, just enough to be face to face with him. I'd never seen him so tense.

_"So I'll have the satisfaction of knowing when you return to the junkyard, Munkustrap and Tugger are going to. rip. your. head. off" _

"The old warehouse on Tugnam Road" I muttered, Tugger dropped me and began to walk out the door. Munkustrap grabbed his shoulder and jerked him around.

"Tugger. You can't just burst in there. He's got hench-cats who are just itching to kill you. We have to think this out"

"That takes time Munkus. We don't have time. He could be doing a number of things by now!"

*Rimabeth POV*

"Tonight, your fighting me in front of every other hench-cat. And I'm going to win" His claws dug into my scruff, ripping me away from the mattress and slamming me against the wall, his tail running up the side of my leg. "I am going to win" He muttered against my neck. His nose rubbing it in every direction. It was irritating, but I knew the consequences of going against Macavity favorite. I heard him breath in deeply through his mouth. And I felt his teeth clamping down on my throat.

I screamed, arching up against the wall, still his hold didn't soften. He bit down harder and I collapsed against the wall, the cries escaping my lips. I felt the blood rushing out, his tongue running against the flesh, tasting the rose liquid. I could just imagine the smile on Macavity's face as he heard the ear-piercing yells. I screamed and screamed and screamed as his teeth began to tighten. My voice stopped as a smile passed my lips briefly.

"Don't let go" I whispered. Damn I was smart. He let go and looked at me quizzically. I spun around and punched him hard in the jaw. He stumbled back, grabbing my wrist as he went. He pulled us to the other side of the room, grabbing my other wrist he drew me against him. Trying to pull away, he wouldn't let go. I twisted my head side to side, not wanting to look at him. He turned me over, my back now on the wall.

His lips touched my cheek, and he hissed in my ear:

"You know something?"

My breath hitched in my throat, my eyes watering up.

His lips carressed my jaw line, "You" his tongue ran its way down to my mouth "are" it traced the lines of my lips "Mine" He growled, Riptons mouth covered my own, forcing it to open. His tongue ran along the roof of my mouth, against my teeth, playing at the sides of my cheek. His teeth bit down on my bottom lip, and I could feel the ping and taste the iron of blood. He stepped back, and I collapsed to the ground. Hugging my body, as the silent tears slipped down my cheeks. He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and walked out of the room.

*Mistoffelees POV*

Everyone gathered around Deuteronomy, attempting to shout out their ideas.

"SILENCE!" He bellowed, his voice echoing throughout the yard. The Jellicle tribe went silent as they looked up to their leader. "Has anyone come up with an effective plan to take back Rimabeth?"

"I have father," Munkustrap said, stepping up "I suggest that I take a small group of Toms, and make a well thought out invasion plan to save her"

"We don't have time for that" Tugger retorted, standing up next to his older brother

"Why don't you guys just sneak in as hench cats?" I suggested, shrugging my shoulders carelessly. The two of them exchanged glances, and then looked to their father.

*3rd person POV*

Night had fallen quickly, and the Toms -Rum Tum Tugger, Munkustrap, Admetus, Mistoffelees- blended into the crowd that had surrounded some sort of fighting ring. They stood in a small group as they recognized the Queen in the fight. Her silver and black fur was matted and covered with her own blood. Rimabeth fell back from punch to her gut.

"Giving up so quickly?" Ripton asked snidely as he approached her. She'd backed up against the wall and wiping her mouth she tackled him. But he was prepared and ready, grabbing her shoulders and throwing her over himself. She hit the opposite wall, the contact echoing over the cheers of the crowd. Mistoffelees saw Tugger's sad eyes, and Munkustrap averting his gaze to the side. He looked back up to the fight. Rimabeth being hauled to her feet and receiving painful blows to the ribs the audible sound of bones cracking.

"She was so shy until I drove her wild" He said, once again biting into her neck. She screamed louder than the last time, as the old wound opened up again. The blood spurting out as his teeth sunk in farther and deeper. His arms locked around her, keeping her from moving.

After a minute he dropped her, the form laying limp on the ground. Ripton wiped the excess blood from his lips as the crowd left the room. The Jellicle Toms backed up into the shadows, leaving themselves unseen. Macavity walked up to the form, and Tugger almost went to attack him, but was held back by munkustrap.

The Hidden Paw circled the silently crying Queen. His foot impacted with her side and she fell onto the dirty ground.

"You're so pathetic"

"At least I didn't leave my family for no reason" She retorted sourly, pushing herself up.

"Is that regarding me or your beloved?"

"Both"

"You know, he didn't leave you for no reason. It's the reason that I can use to hold you here for all of eternity"

"Excuse me!"

"I have Alonzo and Victoria"

[**DA DA DAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! i just realized that i do that on almost all of my ending disclaimers. tell me what you thought! this chapter turned out to be a little dark and twisted. but i'll try my hardest to keep up the plot! review review review! free virtual kitty's to all who do!]**


	8. Trapped

**[so here's my chapter eight. I'm afraid of this being just slightly darker than the last chapter. because for those of you who don't know, I have no idea what I'm going to type when I get on the computer. I just write down whatever comes to mind. the scene plays out before my eyes and I simply take it all down onto the document. so here it goes. once again I only own Rimabeth and Ripton. who in a twisted and freaky sense would make a cute couple... fingers crossed!]**

_Imagination rules the world - Napoleon Bonaparte_

*Rimabeth POV*

"Excuse me!" I yelled. No. Mistoffelees left with his brother and... sister... Everlasting Cat no!

Macavity grabbed my scruff and yanked me upright. Facing a cage that I'd never noticed before. The crumpled forms of Victoria and Alonzo, looking desperately back at me. I could feel my eyes widening in understanding.

"I. will. kill. them." He sneered, pushing me forward. This wasn't happening, it couldn't be happening. This was all a bizarre dream that I wasn't waking up from.

"Victoria! Alonzo!" I screamed reaching out towards them, desperately wanting to reach them. I was yanked back by my collar and I hit the ground next to Macavity's feet. He looked down at me with a pitiless smirk. Proverbs that my father had told me when I was growing up all came into my mind, the memories of sitting on the tire and just listening to him played before my eyes. "When someone challenges you, fight back. Be hard, and be brutal" I stood up, ready to fight him.

"Don't even think that you could take me on. Everyone else may think you're strong enough, but we both just know that it was all for show"

"Frankly, I don't give a damn" I noted as I clawed at him, in turn he began to drag his nails against my coat. He grabbed my legs and spun me to the other side of the ring. I bounced off the wall, throwing myself back to face him.

"Because it's the fight alone that pleases us" He quoted our father. This was going to be an interesting fight. He dogded me and I rolled onto the ground.

"There's nothing I could love more than a good fight" I smiled, standing up. This was almost like we were just kittens again. With him teaching me how to defend myself. What a good lot that did. We circled each other, almost in a dance.

"I like a person who grins when they fight"

"The sad thing is people get so used to their image they grow attached to their masks; they love their chains; they forget all about who they really are, and if you try to remind them, they hate you for it "

"Is that referring to me or Mistoffelees?"

"Both" I smirked. We stopped and just stared at each other. It was awkward for a moment.

He was faster than lightening, and suddenly I was held by the scruff and being dragged away to my cell. I could hear the door creak open. And I knew what was about to happen. My feet left the ground and I rushed through the air, hitting the wall harder than the last time. My head flew back and slammed into the cement.

The world faded to black.

*Mistoffelees POV*

It was one of the hardest things I'd ever had to watch. All four of us loved her deeply, two of sibling, one of love, and one of soul-sibling. Everyone began to creep silently to the cell after Macavity had walked away. Munkustrap and Tugger ran up silently to peer in through the small slit on the door. The Maine Coon took in a ragged breath at the scene before him. Stepping back he fell to his knees, just sitting there.

I watched as Admetus glanced into the cell, his head bowed as he stepped away. Munkustrap was still staring in, a silver tear running down his cheek. I walked up, and peeped through the slots. Rimabeth was torn and tattered, blood running from her nose, her body sitting up against the wall. It was horrifying. I pushed my claw into the lock, moving my paw around into I heard a _click_. I pushed open the door and everyone filed in, surrounding around her.

Tugger pulled her into a tight hug. He laid her down quickly, not wanting to do anymore damage.

"Well well well, I was wondering when I'd be seeing you" Every person in the room turned to see the Hidden Paw standing in the doorway. "although I must admit I wasn't expecting you Mistoffelees."

Hisses filled the air, Macavity shrugged and shut the door behind him. The sound of tumblers locking us in sounded as the slits were covered, leaving us in darkness.

Even in the pitch black I could tell we were all trying to exchange glances.

"Damn it!" Tugger hissed. I felt my way over to Rimabeth's body. Munkustrap of course jumped in the way, I could feel the roughness of his callused paw when he pushed me back.

"Don't. you. dare!" He whispered harshly. I backed off, walking to the other side of the room. I plopped down, one leg out stretched and the other brought to my chest. My claw raked through my head fur. And the world faded to black.

**[So... I still need help on thinking of what should happen next. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE help me out here. i'm so lost! that sounds really desperate. but i need help okay? please please pleaaaaase! so you should review and help a girl out! here's what you do -it's not that hard- simply click that little blue button/link, that says 'Review' then type what you think. that's not THAT hard is it? do it do it!] **

This is what I brought you, this you can keep  
This is what I brought, you may forget me  
I promise to depart, just promise one thing  
Kiss my eyes and lay me to sleep

This is what I brought you, this you can keep  
This is what I brought, you may forget me  
I promise you my heart, just promise to sing  
Kiss my eyes and lay me to sleep  
Kiss my eyes and lay me to sleep

This is what I thought, I thought you'd need me  
This is what I thought, so think me naive  
I'd promise you a heart, you'd promise to keep  
Kiss my eyes and lay me to sleep  
Kiss my eyes and lay me to sleep  
Kiss my eyes and lay me to... sleep.


	9. Secret Songs

[**So here's chapter NINE. i think i know where the story is heading. i think... i don't know...i've noticed that my disclaimers are really seriously pointless... but that's okay :) once again I only own Ripton and Rimabeth :) the songs are by A Fine Frenzy and by Elvis Presley please don't sue me and no flames when reviewing!]**

_Awkward moments make for awkward people - Alexis L._

*Mistoffelees POV*

The cover over slits had been removed, letting in just enough light to see the others. Rimabeth was laid out peacefully over her brothers legs. It wasn't exactly comfortable looking, for Tugger and Munkus at least. The light glinted off her silver fur, even matted and bloodied it still was beautiful. Her breath came in even and silent, her chest rising and falling as a sign of life. She smiled slightly in her sleep and I began to ponder what is was about. Probably a dream of getting out of here, returning to her home, being embraced by her friends and family. I could imagine the look on her face when she went home. Her blue eyes sparkling as she hugged onto her father and brothers.

"You fingertips against my skin  
The palm trees swaying in the wind  
Images

You sang me spanish lullabies  
The sweetest sadness in your eyes  
Clever trick

I never want to see you unhappy  
I thought you'd want the same for me

Goodbye, my almost lover  
Goodbye, my hopeless dream  
I'm trying not to think about you  
Can't you just let me be?  
So long, my luckless romance  
My back is turned on you  
I should've known you'd bring me heartache  
Almost lovers always do

We walked along a crowded street  
You took my hand and danced with me  
Images

And when you left you kissed my lips  
You told me you'd never ever forget these images, no

I never want to see you unhappy  
I thought you'd want the same for me

Goodbye, my almost lover  
Goodbye, my hopeless dream  
I'm trying not to think about you  
Can't you just let me be?  
So long, my luckless romance  
My back is turned on you  
I should've known you'd bring me heartache  
Almost lovers always do

I cannot go to the ocean  
I cannot drive the streets at night  
I cannot wake up in the morning  
Without you on my mind  
So you're gone and I'm haunted  
And I bet you are just fine  
Did I make it that easy for you  
To walk right in and out of my life?

Goodbye, my almost lover  
Goodbye, my hopeless dream  
I'm trying not to think about you  
Can't you just let me be?  
So long, my luckless romance  
My back is turned on you  
I should've known you'd bring me heartache  
Almost lovers always do

Love me tender

love me sweet

all my dreams fullfilled

for my darling i love you

and I always will" 

"Everlasting Cat Mistoffelees, you're pathetic." Tugger groaned as his eyes glared at me. I looked around to see every other cat -excluding the sleeping Rima- to look at me. Munkustrap shifted his weight uncomfortably. Rimabeth yelped as she rolled off, landing on the concrete ground. Everyone jumped up then, shooting up and crouching. Rima just sat down lazily, rubbing her head. She looked up at me then, her eyes growing wide. She was a blur, suddenly pouncing on top of me. Reflexes kicked in as I forced her back, sending us to rolling about and clawing at each other.

I kicked her hard in the gut, sending her across the cell. She landed on her feet, Tugger then standing in front of her, she threw a few more threatening swipes as she hissed. Her eyes went back to their regular innocent blue as she began to pace back and forth. Everyone sat down, watching her walk. Everyone except for me of course. I sat, and stared at the ground, nonchalantly glancing up every once in a while. If she kept walking like that she'd create a hole in the floor.

I heard her footsteps move from pacing, to walking up to me. I watched her feet as she made her way over, traveling up to stare into her fiery eyes.

"I can't believe you" She hissed,

"What?" I sneered standing up to look down on her, "That I left you, or that I came back"

"You. came. back!" She screamed shoving me against the wall, her paw on my throat, her body against the wall beside me. Her eyes gazing wearily at me. "I told you to leave"

"Ah... but you didn't say not to come back"

"Always finding loopholes aren't you?" She pushed down on my windpipe before letting go and starting to pace again.

"I'm sorry"

*Rimabeth POV*

I can't believe he said that. He can't just expect me to go off and forgive him after everything he'd done to me. Everlasting Cat damn it I love him. Or, loved him.

"You think that you can just apologize? Do you have any idea what you put me through?" I yelled turning to face him.

"You think that I had a choice? He had my family!"

"You could've told me! I could have stopped him!"

"Are you sure?" He retorted. My angry expression fell as my eyes darted from him to my brothers "Macavity told me everything. All the beatings, all the staged fights. You couldn't stand up to him if you wanted"

"You think that I had a choice? He was going to kill my family"

"So you let him try to stab me instead" He scoffed, crossing his arms and leaning against the wall.

"Hey!" I stabbed a finger in his face, he chuckled at my rant "I jumped in front of that. I was the one who got shanked" He laughed harder and my single finger turned into a flattened palm. And that palm smacked him hard across the face. His head turned the other way.

"I'm sorry Rimabeth, what else do you want me to say" He didn't look at me when he whispered the words. It brought back haunting memories of the night he left. Sending me into a deep depression. My paw pads raked against my face as I turned to pacing again.

"I don't know"

"Then stop being so pissed off "

"Shut up Mistoffelees, Rimabeth isn't exactly pleased with the idea of being trapped here with someone who left her. Just shut up until we find a way out of this" Munkustrap ordered.

"No" He retorted childishly.

"Both of you knock it off!" Admetus yelled angrily. A slow clapping could be heard as Macavity's face appeared in the slits. He swung open the door, a grin curling on his mouth.

"Don't you guys know how to throw a reunion" He laughed at his corny joke. Nobody said anything, just kept on glaring at the ginger cat. He cleared his throat as his expression "Rimabeth I'd like to see you outside please"

Well this could only mean one thing, okay well two things actually. One: He wanted to have a civilized discussion of our release; Two: Macavity was pissed off about something and intended to use me as a punching bag. Now call me bias but I think the latter of the two seemed more likely. I glowered at my brother as I passed him, leaving behind my family. Oh and Admetus and that one guy who I don't give a pollicles ass about. What's his name again... damn it... I can't even fool myself with these antics anymore! I walked out into the center of the hall, waiting his approach.

"What's got you so-" I was cut off in my sarcasm as I was tackled to the floor by my older brother. He grabbed my scruff and flipped me onto my back, straddling over me he delivered a punch directly to my face. I yelped and another was sent into my jaw. My head turned the other direction as his claws cut into my cheek, the blood coming out around his nails. I cry bubbled past my lips as I stared back at him. Throwing all my weight from the left to the right I threw him off of me. "What the hell is wrong with you!" I screamed as the back of my paw wiped away the blood.

"Keeping you distracted is my half of the bargain" Macavity replied standing up drunkenly. I opened my mouth to say something, the confusion getting the best of me. When I followed his glance to the now shutting door to the cell. I lunged at the door, screaming emptiness for my family. His arms wrapped around my waist, as I still screamed and struggled to get to them. He threw me back across the room, I hit the wall, collapsing to the ground and laying out pathetically. "Hell hath no rath like a woman's fury" He sneered as I stood up, I went to run past him but he caught my arm, spun me around and pinned me to the wall. "Don't. even. think about it" He spit through his teeth as I began to hear the growing noise from the cell. It mostly sounded like Mistoffelees. I let out a ripping sob as I let Macavity threw me onto the ground.

*Mistoffelees POV*

We watched her leave, and I watched her through the opening of the door. I frowned slightly as I looked away, right after she threw him off of her. Nobody made a move to escape, for fear of her torturement. I turned away from the door and sat back down. Tugger was pacing, his hands behind his back. Occasionally he'd stop and glance at the door, but then shake his head and begin again. The door shut silently, the darkness over took as shuffling was heard in the dark.

"Mistoffelees?" A tired, high pitched voice trilled out. I stood uncertainly and moved towards the voice. The person shifted around in the dark, reaching out to me. Mirroring the unseen movements, I took her hand and pulled her into a tight hug.

"Victoria!" I exclaimed into her fur. She clung onto me for dear life, her arms wrapping sideways around my neck. It was most incredibly and unmistakably my sister, her pearl collar, her sweet honey scent, the soft and thinning fur. I could feel her ribs and how boney she'd become. "How did you get in here?" I asked.

"Macavity made a deal with me, I could see you if he distracts the girl and I talk to her afterwards" She said naively. I cursed her childlike trust to just about EVERYONE.

"Do you know who 'that girl' is?" I asked annoyed. She shook her head no against my neck as I pulled her to sit against the wall with me "Vic, that was Rimabeth"

**[... i need some serious help here you guys! please please please... i mean: you know how long it took me to get this chapter up. please give me suggestions in your review.]**


	10. Past is Out

[**Okay, so here's chapter ten. I WILL work on this all day and all night until this chapter is finished... not even kidding, i was up till one in the morning after a ten mile walk that day last night working on chapter nine. So here goes nothing! Once again I only own Rimabeth and Ripton. no sueing please!]**

_Political correctness is tyranny with manners. - Charlton Heston _

*Rimabeth POV*

I screeched at the impact of my head against the wall. Macavity's hand wrapped itself around my throat as his claws dug into the skin. What was up with these people and the whole throat theory? I had to get back to Munkus, Tugger, Admetus...I had to get back to Mistoffelees. I struggled to get my own hand around his neck, but his free arm twisted it around my own, thoroughly breaking the bone. The sound echoed, adding to the pounding in my head. Heart pumping, pulse racing, my breathing becoming raggid as the oxygen failed to reach my lungs. My vision blurred around the edges as I attempted to take in a breath. The pathetic sound of my gasp sounded and my brother tossed me across the room. I slid across the floor, almost near the cell. I pushed myself up with my arms, but landed back down, having forgotten my broken arm. I tipped over, cradling my limb to my chest. I winced as I was kicked hard in the ribs, I coughed up whatever blood had been sitting in my lungs and it spilled onto the ground.

"Pathetic" He muttered as he walked away.

*Mistoffelees POV*

"What kind of bargain is that anyway? 'Yeah so I'm going to distract her so you can talk to your brother on the condition that you talk to the chick after the fact'" Admetus pondered aloud. "What the hell is that?"

"I don't know, but it does seem a little... premeditated" Munkustrap offered. I glanced over at his dark little corner. I tensed my jaw in frustration. What the hell is wrong with this picture? Could it be that Rimabeth - the source of my entire being- is being beaten by her older brother, after the fact that I left her behind and she tried to save my arse, then my sister fell for an idiotic bargain and threw us all into this moment of angst... or could it be that this life is just totally screwed up? I'll vote for choice number one. Call me bias!

"This is all my fault" Victoria whimpered, sitting up next to me in the fetal position.

"No" I murmured "It's mine... this is irrevocably my fault"

"Glad someone else sees the truth too" Tugger muttered, shifting spots. I heard Munkustrap lightly hit his brother, and I could hear the Maine Coon mutter something unintelligent. I lost it then. Jumping up at the speed of light and banging my fists against the cell door. I yelled as I fell down onto my knees and just stared at the darkness. Silence filled the room after my little outburst.

"Ooooh Victoria..." Macavity sang out as his footsteps came closer and closer to the door. I ducked back to stand defensively in front of my little sister. I went into the lowest crouch possible, ready to strike Macavity dared to come near her. The door opened, the bright light streaming in, temporarily blinding everyone in the room. "You are going to uphold your end of the bargain, aren't you" It wasn't a question, as my little sister stood and left the room in shame. "Oh, and Mistoffelees, you're going to want to hear this" He smirked as he shut the door, removing the covers over the slits in the door. I moved to them, looking out to where a bloodied Rimabeth and a brittle Victoria sat.

*Rimabeth POV*

"Vicky? That you?" I said sitting up with my good arm.

"Rimabeth I am so so sorry"

"What are you talking about Vicky?" I asked confused, she sat down beside me. I had a hunch that she was going to give me a really really shitty reason.

"This is my fault. He said... he said that if he distracted you, I could talk to my brother, but I had to talk to you after..."

"You really went for that didn't you?" I asked, not surprised at all. She looked up at me apologetically and I let out a puff of breath. She was so gullible, so innocent, trusting EVERYONE! I wanted to smack that naive sense out of her sometimes, but this wasn't that time.

"Can I ask you something Rima?" She asked, nodding my head she went on "Was Mistoffelees really your first love?"

"Uhh..." Shit. "No.. his name was Ripton actually... he used to take me outside in the night, we'd watch the rain fall, and stare up at the moon. He'd tell me all he could about them. He loved nature. He was such a gentleman. Sure he'd steal a kiss or two under the olive tree - when we'd sit in the park. He sang me Spanish lullabies, and he'd take me to swim in the nearby river... Everlasting Cat..." I cursed myself, chuckling while shaking my head with a small smile on my face " I was so stupid back then. " She looked at me confused "He, uh, worked for Macavity at the time... I did too but... and then he attacked me. It had been my brothers plan all along, to be able to string me along and get me that vulnerable."

"Oh" Was all Victoria could say, I smirked at her reaction. Her sincere concern for my well being was comforting.

"And then I met Mistoffelees sometime after... and I think that was my light... no one by Munkustrap, Tugger, and... Pouncival ... had ever treated me so... so... kindly. You were there for the middle of the story.. and then he left, and I felt crushed. Abandoned, torn, discarded, forgotten, unloved, unwanted... and then everything kind of just went downhill from there didn't it? I thought that when I saw Ripton again that things would be different, but I was just lying to myself."

"Rima I..."

"No. It's nothing to do with you, it's me. Nobody really wants me. And I should've known that this whole time. But when Mistoffelees... when Mistoffelees..." I trailed off, the silver tears staining my fur. And as painful as it was, I let Victoria pull me into a hug. I sobbed into her shoulder, the reason: unknown. It felt good though, to be able to hug someone and to know that they're not going to run away. Victoria had always been my friend, ever since I could remember.

*Mistoffelees POV*

"Can I ask you something Rima?" She asked, nodding my head she went on "Was Mistoffelees really your first love?"

"Uhh...No.. his name was Ripton actually... he used to take me outside in the night, we'd watch the rain fall, and stare up at the moon. He'd tell me all he could about them. He loved nature. He was such a gentleman. Sure he'd steal a kiss or two under the olive tree - when we'd sit in the park. He sang me Spanish lullabies, and he'd take me to swim in the nearby river... Everlasting Cat..." No. Ripton was a monster who tortured her, there was no way in Heavyside Layer that Ripton could actually care for Rima. " I was so stupid back then. " She cursed herself, through the bars I could see her smiling as she shook her head. "He, uh, worked for Macavity at the time... I did too but... and then he attacked me. It had been my brothers plan all along, to be able to string me along and get me that vulnerable."

"Oh" My sister said, not knowing what to say. This was hard to listen to, I didn't want to listen to it. But I did it anyways. I had to listen, I wanted to listen. I wanted to know what she thought of me, I wanted to know who she loved before me.

"And then I met Mistoffelees sometime after... and I think that was my light... no one by Munkustrap, Tugger, and... Pouncival ... had ever treated me so... so... kindly. You were there for the middle of the story.. and then he left, and I felt crushed. Abandoned, torn, discarded, forgotten, unloved, unwanted... and then everything kind of just went downhill from there didn't it? I thought that when I saw Ripton again that things would be different, but I was just lying to myself." Rimabeth said her expression wincing in reaction to her own words. This was so... so... wrong. Rimabeth didn't deserve the past that she had, the only reason she ever did what she did was to save someone else.

"Rima I..."

"No. It's nothing to do with you, it's me. Nobody really wants me. And I should've known that this whole time. But when Mistoffelees... when Mistoffelees..." Rimabeth trailed off, the tears streaming down her cheeks. Victoria pulled her into a hug and they just stayed there like that. Rima sobbing into the white queens shoulder. It was something that seemed like it would be in one of the humans moving pictures. It was interesting to watch really. But watching Rima cry over any of this; it felt like a hole had been punched through my chest. I stepped away from the door and sat down.

"Mistoffelees, we can hear the conversation. And let me say, that this is nothing compared to what you had put her through" Admetus said from his spot in the corner. I glanced over at him and he averted my gaze. Munkustrap and Tugger however, glared daggers at me.

"Don't talk to me about that okay?" I growled "You have no idea what happened with me, so shut the hell up. Until you have seen everything and heard every perspective you have absolutely no right to judge me."

"She's our sister, that gives us every right!" Tugger retorted standing up and pointing at himself.

"He had my family, he was going to slaughter them. You couldn't just expect me to let that go." They didn't answer me at all, just stayed silent, looking at me intently "He beat me, they tortured me, they threatened me with everything I had. And in the end, she still came for me didn't she. She still had feelings and you know it! You knew the entire time that she still felt for me! Do not... do. not. act like you looked the other way. Because you saw it, you acknowledged it. You didn't think I was good enough for her though! I'm not, but that is all up to her and her feelings!" I yelled as I stood up and approached Tugger. At one point in time he had been my best friend. And now look where we were.

"You know you guys are like, really really loud?" A snide voice came through the slits of the door. Everyone turned to see Rimabeth and Victoria looking through, amusement crossing their expressions. "Mistoffelees, don't act like you know what's best for me. You to you guys. I'm a big girl now, I can take care of myself."

And awkward silence passed over the air as they all stood. Glancing at each other. Life wasn't fair. But no one ever said it was.


	11. Yes

**[Okay, so this is the eleventh chapter in our story... please please let it go well. once again i only own Rimabeth and Ripton... so here it goes!]**

***Rimabeth POV***

"Mistoffelees," I started, but I couldn't think of anything to say.

"You should step away from that door girl" I heard his cold voice, venom hanging on every word. I turned slowly to the brother who stood behind me. His arms behind his back, those stone hard eyes staring me down. I swallowed and stepped to the side, Victoria mirroring my movements. Macavity came between us, undoing the door and stepping aside to let me in. The white queen gave me a pitiful look as she was ushered away. I plopped down to sit against the wall, holding my arm sadly.

"You okay Rima?" Admetus asked, his eyes wide and anxious.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just-" I was cut off as a high pitched screech echoed in the warehouse. I cringed as Mistoffelees reached his paws through the slits and screamed for his sister. There was another scream and I flinched. Another shriek, another wince. It was horrifying to listen to, my blood running cold, the thought of what he was doing . I shuddered and put my face in my hands. Mistoffelees last yell died out as he collapsed against the door, a sob wrenching through him. The screaming stopped and silence over took the air. "Mistoffelees I-"

"Don't... don't" He whispered, I shrank down into my spot, attempting to blend into the wall. I recoiled as his fist flew into the wall, perceptibly cracking bones. I'd never seen him so angry, his nostrils flared as his breath came in sharp and ragged. He began to pace and I stared at the ground.

"Misto, I'm sorry.. but-"

"But what? What Rimabeth! Everlasting Cat knows what he's doing to my sister, and here we are, a screwed up bunch of cats who have been taken hostage because of my damned mistake..." I didn't know what to say to his rant "WHAT!"

"Stop yelling, it's not helping anything and it's giving me a migraine" I whined, rubbing my head for a second. He scoffed and began to pace again. "You know, ever since you came back you been a real ass"

"I just..." He sighed sitting on the ground, linking his fingers as he stared at me "I'm so sorry Rimabeth"

"I am too"

"Really?" His eyes lit up as he propped himself up against the wall.

"No" I answered coyly "But I'm sure that somehow I'll find a way to forgive you" I slinked over to his side silently, curling up beside him. His body tensed and I chuckled to myself, shaking my head as I closed my eyes.

*Mistoffelees POV*

Her body curled up next to me, her soft and bloody fur rubbing up against mine. My paw gently stroked her back, a deep purr echoing in her throat subconsciously. She was already asleep. I closed my eyes, waiting for the slumber to come.

_**knock knock knock knock knock knock**_

My eyes cracked open as the persistent pounding continued. I watched as the other Jellicle Toms awoke, rubbing their eyes and sitting up groggily. I saw Munkustrap glare at the door as his claws came out, ready to attack his older brother.

"Mistoffelees?" That was not Macavity's voice, but it wasn't my brothers either. It was someone who'd I'd been waiting to attack since Rimabeth came back for me. "Come out come out and play" The door flew open and Ripton stalked in, grabbing me by my head fur, and yanking me upright. My paws instinctively went to hit him away but he just jerked and began to drag me away. There wasn't any use in fighting.

*Rimabeth POV*

I woke up with a start, watching Misto disappear behind the door. I crawled over to Munkustrap and sat idly at his feet.

"Munkus?" I whispered

"Hmm?"

"I'm so sorry, I will get you back to Demeter" I pledged, he flinched at his mates name. Making me feel even worse for bringing him into this. "Tug, I will get you back to Bomba. Admetus... I will get you back to Tantomile" I stood up and ran to the door. "MACAVITY! Come here you coward!" I yelled through the slits. I kept yelling his name until his wild mane covered up the light that came through the door.

"I can't be called upon like some pollicle" He snapped.

"Apparently you can brother" He threw his paw through the door and I leaned back until his arm could go no further. "Let them go"

"I can assure you I haven't the slightest clue to whom you're referring to" He smiled as he pulled his arm back to himself.

"Let our brothers and Admetus out. They have nothing to do with this" I demanded, my eyes narrowing.

"No! Rimabeth we're not leaving without you" Tugger was instantly by my side, shaking me by my shoulders. I looked at him appreciatively, and taking his hands I removed them from my shoulders.

"Why should I?" Macavity asked coyly as he leaned into the bars.

"Because..." Was there a good reason? "Because... why are you keeping them here in the first place?"

"I have to use something against you don't I?"

"Is that it? You're too afraid that I'm going to revolt?" I laughed. That was the worst reason I'd ever heard for keeping someone's family hostage. I had no intention to rebel against my older brother.

"No that isn't just it," He said coldly and I went silent. Looking at him worriedly " But I'm not going to tell you"

"Please Mac.. I swear to you, I'll do whatever you say. Just... just let them go..." I whispered, my eyes pleading as my height shrunk a little. My eyes darted around his face, looking for an answer in his expression.

"You really swear to that? Whatever I say?" He asked, tilting his head slightly. This wasn't going to end well. Every single body in the room tensed waiting for my reaction. I felt like this was some sort of game that would be played by kits.

"Yes"

*Mistoffelees POV*

Ripton was strong, stronger than Macavity. I was tossed across the floor carelessly, my head rolling along loosely. I could feel the pressure of broken bones as I shifted my weight to look at the door. The exit, the escape. It yelled to me to get up and walk out, to be rid of this hell. But I stayed, silent and unmoving.

"I have a proposal" Ripton said, crouching down next to me. "If you stay silent for this next part, I'll let you see your pathetic little siblings."

"Yes"

[**I seriously and deeply apologize for Mistoffelees OOC'ness. I mean his cute and all when he's shy and quiet, but this just seemed like the side he'd get from being under Macavity for so long. My apologies. But isn't he appealing when he's dark and temperamental? So my neck really hurts, and I'm really writers blocked.. so i'm going to go work on the next chapter okay? Oh joy that should end really well! Cross your fingers! No flames when reveiwing! ]**

He reached his arm over to Misto and ruffled the top of his head for a second. Munkustrap grabbed the arm and yanked it over to him, pulling Macavity a little until they were looking into each others eyes


	12. Wait

[**I'm tired and I would really rather be watching the movie than typing this right now. But I'm oober determined to finish this chapter tonight. I apologize ahead of time for Misto's OOC'ness, but that's how I wrote it. So suck it up. Okay... so yet again I only own Ripton and Rimabeth. The song is by Voltaire... Looking to you guys for suggestions. Please no flames when reviewing!]**

*Rimabeth POV*

"Come and talk with me little sister" Macavity said opening the door. I slinked out, crouching down, awaiting an attack. "I did say talk"

I came out of my position, relaxing as I followed him down the halls. I looked all around me, searching for my way out. Glancing about I saw through the open slits of one of the doors in the warehouse, breaking away from following my brother I walked up to the door. My eyes scanned the darkness, falling over a familiar mix of black and white tuxedo patterns. I almost screamed for him, but was yanked back roughly by the scruff. I looked up grudgingly at my brother, being pulled along.

*Munkustrap POV*

I watched as my younger brother walked away with my only sister. "Damn it!" I hissed kicking one of my legs out. Tugger looked over to me, from where he'd been standing at the door. Some food was heaved through the slits, some mice by the looks of hit. Tugger jumped back, nearly being hit with the rotting corpses of the mice.

"Hey Munkus.." He called into the dark.

_'Poor Admetus, he's nothing to do with these family relations' _I thought before looking intently at my brother.

"Remember when you saved me from those alley cats... and you told me that I was more important than getting yourself hurt or getting a cold... right now, I think I'm starting to understand why you said that..."

"Tugger, she's our sister. Of course she's more important right now"

"What do you think that Macavity will do to her Munkustrap?" Admetus asked from his place in the corner. I glared up at him, not wanting to think about my little sister.

_He's the fear that keeps you awake  
He's the shadows on the wall  
He's the monsters they become  
He's the nightmare in your skull  
He's a dagger in your back  
An extra turn on the rack  
He's the quivering of your heart  
A stabbing pain, a sudden start.  
_

I shivered at my own contemplation, Macavity was a monster, but he wouldn't... he just wouldn't...

*Mistoffelees POV*

"Good kitty..." Ripton smirked, grabbing my head fur and yanking me upright. He slammed be back against the wall, his eyes sparkling with malice. This set up, this position.

His teeth sunk right into my neck, tearing past the fur and skin, blood rushing out. Heart pounding, head throbbing, adrenaline rushing, vision blurring. My head lolled back, trying to put my aching thoughts elsewhere, my mental picture rippled to Rimabeth. _Her breath washing over my face as she threw her arms around my neck, pulling me into one of those passionate kisses. Her tongue played with mine, her lips accordly moving about. She pulled back and resting her forehead against mine she whispered:_

_"I love you"_

I understood why Ripton used this method of torture. My head ached so badly I thought I was going to pass out. My breathing came in ragged and short, my thoughts of the black and silver tabby Queen disappearing. My body dropped to the ground, my skull impacting with the ground as I crumpled into a near-lifeless form. Watching Riptons feet walk away I curled into a tighter ball, a single tear running down my cheek.

*Rimabeth POV*

"You want me to what?" I whispered confused.

"You heard me.. just let him fall for you... make him fall for you; think of it as revenge, and my gift to you"

"And you'll release our brothers and Admetus?" I checked, my head tilting ever so slightly. This couldn't be what he'd wanted me to do. It was too easy, too simple. He stayed silent for a minute, placing his hands behind his back and looking at me thoughtfully.

"Everyone will go free"

"Alright.. I'll do it" I stood up and began to walk away.

"And Rima" He called after me, turning back I looked at him. "Should this go wrong..." One single claw extended out in front of his face, glinting off the light. I gulped, nodding in comprehension, runnning full speed to say goodbye to my family.

I ran and ran as fast as my feet would carry me. And when I reached the cell, a familiar empty air greeted me. I licked my lips and moved my head around slightly in frustration. Plunging my fist into the wall in anger, hearing the bones crack, the swelling pain throbbing through my hand. My arm had already set wrong, why not add a hand to the list as well?

I hissed into the dark as a tear ran down my cheek. I swallowed my tears, my eyes closing, head bowed, limbs numb, heart breaking, mind reeling. Taking a deep breath I cleared my mind, planning for tonights mission.

*Mistoffelees POV*

Another set of paws made their way over to me. The white and black patched mitt, a black streaked white leg, and a turtle shell body. My brother. I jumped up and hugged him tightly, irregarding what anyone thought. He embraced me tightly, having been the first time we saw each other in Everlasting Cat knows how long. It felt good to know that he was okay, that he was safe. Even though he was my older brother, he was the one at stake, and the one who'd pay for my mistakes.

"How are you?" I asked.

"Fair. How about you? Are you alright? How's Rimabeth?" He asked, pulling back and sitting against the wall. Taking a seat next to him, I waited for an answer to come to mind.

"I'm okay, Rimabeth is..." I trailed off, pushing the thought from my mind.

"Ah... I see. How do you plan to fix this little dilemma?"

"I can't oh genius one" I sighed "She hates me. She hates the fact that I exist. There's nothing I will ever be able to do about it. But what hurts, is that I still love her more than anything."

"Then tell her that" He said, raising one eyebrow. I looked at him, thinking about it. If I told her, the worst she could do is say no. (It's a commonly used phrase, I know. But it's the truth) And if I confessed, she might reconsider. All I had to do was wait.

"I might just have to"

*Rimabeth POV*

I had been sitting, my knees pulled up to me, one elbow resting with my fist lightly pressed to my forehead. I had been sitting for no time at all. My plan was flawless. There wasn't any way that it could go wrong. Now all I had to do was wait.

*Munkustrap POV*

Something had happened to Rimabeth. Because we were being thrown out of the warehouse. Ripton had shown up, grabbing Admetus he led us out. The door opened up, the night sky greeting us. The moon shining in all its glory. We were pushed out and the door locked shut behind us.

"We have to go back in there and get her" Tugger said pouncing on the steel door.

"No." I muttered, staring at the ground. It would have been a waste of her courage. It would have been all for nothing. I glared up at my youngest brother "She sacrificed her free will for us to go home to our mates. We're going back." I began to walk down the alley way, back towards my spouse and daughter. Back towards Demeter and Jemima.

"No, we're not Munkustrap" he growled, from behind me. I sighed, still looking ahead of me. "We are going back in there to get our sister and Mistoffelees!"

I turned to look at him "She just threw herself out there to get us home, do you have any idea what Macavity would do to her if we showed back up? Or what she'd have to go through, just to find out that it was all for nothing?" I shouted, shaking my head as I walked towards the junkyard.

I slinked in the gate, my brother and Admetus following. The Jellicles all sat, depressed and tired looking, in the center.

"DAD!" Jemima screamed as she rushed to hug me. I scooped her up, hugging onto tighter than ever. "I was so worried. I thought that I wasn't going to see you again" She murmured into my neck.

"I know.. I know.. but I'm here and I love you so much" I whispered. I looked over to see Bomba hugging and kissing Tugger, and Tantomile doing to same to Admetus. Demeter stood up, slowly as her eyes filled with tears. Setting Jemima down I ran to Demeter, hugging her and kissing her like never before. The thrill of having her in my arms rushing through me. Looking over Demeter's' shoulder I glared mournfully at my father. He nodded, standing slowly and creeping away into the night. I rocked Demeter side to side, my cheek pressing against the soft fur of her head. I could hear her sobbing into my neck, the tears staining my fur. I mumbled soft comfort into her ear, and her crying slowed.

Soon I would probably hear of the death of my sister. All I'd have to do was wait.

**[Well... I'm pretty writers blocked so this took really really long to type. Sorry 'bout that by the way. Okay so the part where Tugger says that 'Munkustrap saved him from those alley cats' is a story called 'Your more Important' and it's by HumanGuineaPig. It's a really good little Oneshot. You should read it. Any how, I'm pretty happy because I just went downtown today and got frozen yogurt, and went shopping and junk with my soul sister. It was amazingly fun. And I'm cooking dinner tonight, which I'm pretty excited about. I love to cook... I'm getting seriously off topic here. But that's alright. Again, my apologies for Mistoffelees' OOC'ness. REVIEW!] **


	13. I promise

**[so... yeah... I hope that you guys liked the last chapter. because that took me forever to think of. so I thought I'd get it done in two days. yeah that didn't happen. So the songs here are Work Your Magic... yeah I don't know the artist. I think it's Dmitry Koldun... yeah that's it.. and the other is He's a Tramp by Peggy Lee.. so once again I only own Rimabeth and Ripton.. I'm a little sad. I thought of a really great fanfic of Grizzabella and Munkustrap and Cassandra and Old Deuteronomy and Demeter... but I promised myself that I'd finish this first. So here it goes:]**

_Insanity runs through my veins - Emily .J._

*Rimabeth POV*

My eyes closed shut, my head tipping forwards, before I shot back up to keep myself awake. But it wouldn't last for long. My eyelids were so... so...heavy...

*Mistoffelees POV*

Alonzo and I talked for some time, just random little things. Like how people at the junkyard were reacting to our disappearance. How our little sister was doing. How our uncle was worrying over us. But eventually, Ripton came back. And Lonzo got up following him, waving goodbye over his shoulder. What an emotionless farewell.

*Rimabeth POV*

_Smoke, so much smoke. I coughed as I crawled to the door. _

_"Help" I croaked pathetically "Let me out" My paw banged against the door. "Let me out. Please. Help me." My voice was weak and hoarse. I sat with my back to the door. No one was coming to save me. No one. The smell of drugs made my nostrils flare. I inhaled, attempting to get clean air. None came as another throaty cough burbled past my lips. My body was limp and numb, my vision was blurry on the edges. My eyes closed._

*Mistoffelees POV*

I slinked back into the cell, hearing Rimabeths muffled screams. I ran over to her, pulling her against me as I called her name. She woke up, her eyes searching frantically for me. Tears spilled over as she collapsed against me, crying.

"I was so scared. No one was coming. No one would save me" She sobbed, her paws resting against my chest.

"Shh" I hushed her, rocking her back and forth. "I will always come for you" She stayed silent. As I kept swaying her from side to side, my hand rubbing her back soothingly.

"Mistoffelees," She whispered

"Hmm?"

"Promise me that after tonight, no matter what that you'll still love me"

"Always and forever"

"Promise me"

"I promise Rimabeth..I promise"

[**So yeah. This chapter is super duper short. But I really didn't want to make it longer considering what's about to happen. So just go with it. I'll try to have the next chapter up by today or tomorrow. REVIEW!]**


	14. He promised

**[*SIGH* so not in the mood of typing right about now. I mean I want to write and stuff, I just don't want to type it all up. One day someone will invent something so that we can just think and it will go on the computer... okay so I only own Ripton and Rimabeth... m'kay? No sue...ENJOY!]**

**OH I FORGOT! IN THAT LAST CHAPTER, THE TWO SONGS I MENTIONED, WERE REALLY SUPPOSED TO BE FOR THIS AND THE NEXT CHAPTER... SO YEAH... JUST TAKE THOSE TWO DISCLAIMERS AND ADD THEM HERE AND IN CHAPTER FIFTEEN... OR JUST IN HERE. BUT PROBABLY IN THE SEPERATE TWO**

CHAPTER FOURTEEN

_That which does not kill us makes us stronger -Author Unknown_

*Rimabeth POV*

"Promise me" I whispered into his fur.

"I promise Rimabeth..I promise"

I swallowed my pride and stood up to kiss him on the cheek. "Thank you" I whispered.

"For what?"

"I was so.. closed off, I was so malicious and hateful. And you still waited for me, you still loved me. No matter what I said to you."

"That's what forever means dearest" He whispered in my ear, a laugh behind his voice. I closed my eyes, trying to burn the moment into my memory. To remember how it felt to be held in his arms, to hear his breath rushing in and out of his lungs, the pounding of his heart. I smiled as he kissed my forehead, letting out a shaky breath as he always did.

"Misto.. I love you"

*Mistoffelees POV*

If she had wanted I could've flied. She just told me something I never thought I'd hear again, she said she loved me. My heart beat sped up, my hands cupping her face, I pulled her away from me. She stared at me, anxious and uneasy. I pressed my lips to hers, and soon she'd melted into it. At first just subtle, but soon I could feel the overwrought and on edge energy that was flowing through us both. I could smell the sweetness of her scent; and even through the blood and staleness, she still smelled like the sweet cedar wood of our den. Her arms encircled my neck, her paws weaving their way into my head fur. My arms wrapped around her waist, picking her up with me as I stood. I spun her around and she broke away from the kiss, her smile lighting up my world. I hugged her to me as I whirled about some more. I felt as though I'd never loved before.

"You are everything I never knew and always wanted. Rimabeth, darling, I love you more than I love life itself"

*Rimabeth POV*

Oh no. No no no no. This wasn't happening. I wouldn't fall for this, not right now. If this happened, my plan wouldn't work. No. If Misto was saying this, he would overhear, and then everything would be ruined. But Mistoffelees will be crushed when he learns what is going to happen tonight. I swallowed, my head bowing as a tear ran down my cheek. This was all my fault.

"I.. I need to talk to Ripton.." I whispered, glancing upwards at him.

"Excuse me?" He muttered, all joyous emotion draining from his face. I didn't dare look up at him again.

"I.. I just.. I just need to-to talk to him"

"Why?" He demanded - whether it was anger or jealously that filled his voice I shall never know.

"I just.. need to" I murmured. Walking up to the slits in the door and looking out. I saw Ripton, Everlasting Cat be praised, cleaning up a blood spill. "Ripton" I said, just loud enough for him to hear me. He glanced up, his green eyes piercing mine. He slowly stood up, walked over to me, his dark eyes never leaving mine. He got up to the door, slamming his forearms against it, leaning in until his face was just a breath away from mine.

"What?" He purred.

"C-can I talk to you?"

"Alright. Talk" He said snidely, smirking. Glancing over my shoulder, I could actually see Misto, glaring angrily at me.

"Somewhere more private perhaps?"

"Of course" Ripton shrugged, his paw already working on opening the locks. I stared down at his claws the entire time, my irises following his limb the entire time. The door opened and I left without hesitation. No backwards glances, no waiting, no wavering. I just walked out.

*Mistoffelees POV*

The door shut behind Rimabeth. I felt like my heart was broken in two. The hole punched through my chest was deeper. She just admitted her feelings, and she lied. She lied and I died. I understood now though, the image and plot became clear in my mind. This is what she was trained for. To lead on a Tom and drop them, moving on to the next heartbreak. It was what she was meant for, what she was qualified to do. Breaking down Tom after Tom, working her way up the reputational chain.

I glared daggers at the door, hoping they would make their way through to Rima. I hissed into the dark as I sat down.

"You know..." Macavity's voice came in cold and rigid. "My brothers really do owe you"

"And why is that?"

"Well... the only reason they're free is because your beloved made a deal with me. And that deal just happen to be choosing between you or Ripton... you'll never guess what her choice was"

*Rimabeth POV*

This was my only chance. This was the one shot that I had, if I messed up, all hell would break loose.

"What a dog" I noted

"What. a. dog" I stepped into the empty room, turning to face him.

"He's tramp

but they love him

breaks a new heart, every day

he's a tramp

they adore him

and I only hope he stays that way" I grabbed his arm and pulled him towards me, wrapping my arms around his neck. He looked down at me.

"he's a tramp

he's scoundrel

he's rounder

he's a cad

he's a tramp

but I love him

yes even I have got pretty bad" I spun around him, my back to his. My hands trailing up his sides, feeling his fur stand on end.

"you can never tell when he'll show up" My claws dug into him, causing him to yelp. I smiled at that.

"he gives you plenty of trouble

I guess he's just a no town pup

but I wish that he were double

he's a tramp

he's a rover

and there's nothing more to say

if he's a tramp

he's a good one

and I wish that I could travel his way

and I wish that I could travel his way

wish that I could travel his way" I went back to confront him face to face. My lips brushing against his. I grasped the back of his head and forced his lips to mine. Please let this work. His lips opened up to mine, willingly falling into the kiss. The only way I could tolerate his touch, was to think of him as Mistoffelees. But even that didn't help; knowing that I was snogging one of my worst enemies.

A wolf whistle interrupted the forbidden kiss. I backed away suddenly, staring at my older brother. Macavity stood in the door way, clapping his hands together.

"That was wonderful" He still clapped as he approached us "Just wonderful"

"Macavity, what are you doing here?" Ripton asked boldly, shock overtook me as I looked up to the Toms concerned.

"Were you not expecting me to interrupt on your little party Ripton?" The Hidden Paw asked, faking innocence. Ripton kept silent, glaring down my brother. "Come with me"

Closing the door behind them I was encased in darkness. I just lost everything at the cost of my brothers freedom. Which was okay. It was okay that I'd lost my dignity, that I'd never see the light of day again, that I'd never see my family, or friends, I'd never feel truly happy again. But it was worth knowing that Munkustrap, would go home and hug his little girl and kiss his mate. To know that Tugger would be back with Bombalurina, happy. Tantomile and Admetus would finally get mated, have beautiful children and live out their lives. Happy and idealistic with their romances.

_'I promise Rimabeth... I promise' _Mistoffelees. He promised! He did promise me! Thank Everlasting Cat, something good in my life was still around. Nothing could take this away. He promised.

*Mistoffelees POV*

"What do you mean?" I asked tentivaly. He just stood there, leaning against the wall, carelessly examining his paw. "Damn it Macavity tell me!

**[Narwhal! Sorry random outburst there. But I was forced to go to volleyball camp for five hours today... and then I was forced to eat fajitas. Which were actually quite tasty. But point being. Anyhow. I'm sorry I didn't get this chapter up sooner but.. yeah.. you already read it... so... yeah. REVIEW!]**


	15. Macavity's End

[**Grawr ra rawr! okay so i'm quite the tired little teenager today.. *sighs* ughh and i had the most horrid conversation last night. it wasn't anything bad -as i know some of you are assuming- it was just boy stuff. that jerk! grawr! even after i threatened to haunt his dreams he still wouldn't tell me how he met her! anywhooooo... i know this line is getting really boring but 'i only own ripton and rimabeth']**

_There never was a cat so clever - _If your reading this and I have to tell you what it's quoted from I will personally virtually smack you! Be ashamed be very ashamed.

*Mistoffelees POV*

"Damn it Macavity tell me!" I yelled, standing to my full height.

"Why should I tell you that Rimabeth is with Ripton?"

"What?" I whispered.

"Whoops.. did I say that?"

"Liar" I spat, pushing past him, running down the halls searching for Rimabeth. Taking lefts then rights, attempting to find her scent. Where was she?

"Let me out..." I could hear her, I swear. I turned on my heel and ran the other direction. "let me out..." She moaned.

"Rimabeth" I called loudly, hoping for a response.

"Misto?" Thank Everlasting Cat.

*Rimabeth POV*

"Let me out... let me out..." I moaned, my paws bloody from raking at the door.

"Rimabeth" Thank Everlasting Cat. His voice came loud and clear. He did come for me.

"Misto?" My heart jumped as I stood, my paw banging on the door. "Misto! I'm in here!" My fist hit the door over and over. Eventually I looked down to the shadows that covered the slight opening under the door. I gave out a nervous laugh, almost like Teazers but not really. My hands covered my mouth, as I heard him open up the locks. The light streaked in, causing my eyes to scrunch up. He was like an angel from Heavyside. I was only able to see his shape of blackness, surrounded by pure light. My heart skipped a beat as I tackled him in a hug, pressing my face into his neck, the fur warm and soft.

"Who did you choose Rimabeth?" He hissed, backing away from me.

"What are you talking about?" I whispered.

"_I love you. I love you too_. the only difference. I didn't lie." He said snarky "Don't play stupid with me Rimabeth! I can smell Ripton all over you!"

"N-no Mistoffelees you promised"

"I didn't expect for you to deceive me like that.. Gahh you're all the same..."

"Excuse me?" I scoffed "What you mean you're all the same. Are you saying you've been with someone else?"

"What? You shouldn't be pointing at me you little whore"

"You-...you know what nevermind. Screw you Misto. You promised me! I did this so I could get my brothers to safety. I told you I loved you. Do you think that I lied?"

"Yes"

"You're all the same. You think that girls have to stay loyal regardless of anything else. Tell you what, I'd rather die alone and depressed than watch my family die."

"You're dreadful liar"

"I'm not lying!" I yelled, leaning to my left. I peered just around the tuxedo cat, looking into the light. I could hear his rant in the back of my mind. But ignoring him I just stared out the open door. He rambled on and on. "Uhhh... Misto..." I interrupted.

"What!" He shouted, noticing where my gaze was, he turned around. Stepping out into the hall. He glanced both ways, reaching in he grabbed my wrist and snapped me out into the corridor. He took off into a dead run. I struggled to keep up, after all I had been in here longer than he had... Taking unnumbered turns, we came into the center.

And there stood my brother. Hands behind his back, chest puffed out, a smirk tugging at his thin lips. Shit.

"Do you plan to make your escape now little sister? The door is after all right behind me."

"I swear they must of screwed your head on wrong." I shook my head, making him hiss. Misto stood partially in front of me, subconsciously protecting me. I gave his arm a secret nudge, never looking away from my older brother. "What's wrong Maccy? Having doubts about being able to take on both of us?"

He smirked; noticing how Mistoffelees wasn't blocking me anymore, he charged. My tuxedo stepped out of the way. And just as Macavity would have wrapped his arms around me, I knocked them away with my forearms. Going under his limbs and forcing him backwards. Just a little though. His arms wrapped down around my middle, swinging me roughly and sending me flying across the room. I'm never gonna catch my breath, say goodbye to those who knew me. Damn he's got me scared to death. Hope he doesn't see right through me. My back impacted the wall with a crack. It hurt, it ached and throbbed. Feeling the back of my head, my hand trailed around my ear, feeling the warm liquid that trickled out. I put my paw out in front of me, the red pads staring back.

*Mistoffelees POV*

I watched as Rima hit the wall and collapsed slowly to the ground ; a small groan escaping her mouth. I swiped at Macavity. Circling each other, we both crouched ready to be attacked. He bared his white fangs, a jeer slipping past his lips. Hissing back I ran at him. The split second was exilerating. The endoprhines rushed through me as my claws scratched at his face. His head turned the other way, giving me the perfect advantage to kick out his legs. His body impacted onto the ground.

*Rimabeth POV*

I watched the fight unfold. My paw silently gripping onto a small splinter of wood from the crates around us. I stood up shakily, dragging my feet over to my brother and Mistoffelees - standing next to the black and white cat. Macavity hit the floor and I raised the wood to sheath it into his chest. To let it rot and deaden in him. But my body tensed up, a tear slipped down my cheek. I lowered the wood, my head turning away. Mistoffelees snatched the crude weapon away from me, sending it into the ginger cats chest. A splurt of blood, a shudder, a snap of wood, the last breath exhaled from the Hidden Paws mouth.

**[I'll try to get the next chapter up soon. :) please review! no flames!]**


	16. Haunting Dreams, Recovery

**[... i'm going to cry... reason one: i'm retyping this because i pulled a stupid and closed out without saving :'( reason two: i practically broke my hand/arms in volleyball today.. hehe i get to skip tomorrow. because I'm going to walk ten miles... because i'm training to climb mount FUJI! :) so excited. anyhow... I tell you once and once again (Macavity's not there! actually no not really) I only own Ripton and Rimabeth. If I did own the rest... If I did, I'd get him to introduce me to Jacob Brent. And John Partridge. And Michael Gruber. Hehehehe ;) I lurve JACOB FRIGGIN BRENT SO MUCH! And JOHN FRIGGIN PARTRIDGE! AND MICHAEL GRUBER! sooo... yeah.. and the song is pieces of 'wait' and 'not while i'm around' and 'Johanna' from Sweeney Todd :) I love that movie!]**

_Half of the worlds people make up for fifty percent of the overall population _-Author Uknown

*Rimabeth POV*

Mistoffelees snatched the crude weapon away from me, sending it into the ginger cats chest. A splurt of blood, a shudder, a snap of wood, the last breath exhaled from the Hidden Paws mouth. Regardless of anything else, I buried my face in Mistoffelees chest.

"Let's go home Rima"

*One Month Later*

*Munkustrap POV*

The after affects of the little catastrophe had set into motion. Rima and Mistoffelees had finally patched things up (after the fact that we did admit to being saved by our little sister). Mistoffelees and Admetus had small results of the hostage issue. Admetus still flinched at any loud or sudden sound, still had nightmares, still had a sad dullness in his eyes. Misto... he was often dazed, still a little meek in certain situations, backing down from many things. He didn't hang out with the other Toms as much, or talk as much. He spent most of his time trying to help Rima.

Everlasting Cat help my little sister. She's gone insane. She sits in her den, constantly staring out the window, a crazed smile on her lips. She doesn't seem serious about anything, she's too content. This shouldn't have been happening. She should've been reacting like the others. But she wasn't. She's either trying too hard, covering up, or she's gone insane. Really mentally distraught.

I pushed open the door to the den. And as always she sat at the window, chin resting on her paws, staring up at the sky with that smile. That haunting smile. I sat down on the edge of the bed, staring concerned at her. My eyes darting about her presence. She didn't look at me. She didn't acknowledge my presence today.

"Rims?" I asked, tilting my head to get a better view of her face. Her eyes were wide and her smile was childlike.

"I've been thinking flowers

maybe daisies

to brighten up the room

don't you think some flowers

pretty daisies

might relieve the gloom'

"Rima... are you okay?" I asked, interrupting her. She ignored me, just finishing the small solo of lunacy.

'giddy flowers maybe

'stead of daisies

i don't know though

what do you think?"

My hands raked my face, a sigh slipping past my lips. How long could this go on?

The door opened, revealing the tuxedo cat with a dead mouse hanging from his mouth. He strolled over to Rima, setting it down in front of her. Kissing the top of her head he stepped away, ushering me outside with him. The noon sun shone brightly, warming my fur instantly. It was a beautiful summer day; for most.

"It's getting worse Munkus..." He whispered, staring out over the clearing.

" Is it?"

"She's having nightmares, screaming for help in her sleep. But when she wakes up; she smiles, as if nothing ever happened"

I sighed. This couldn't be fixed like anything else, my sister wasn't some machine to be put together with glue and bolts. She had lost all sanity, and she was covering it up as best she could. "Maybe we should talk to Tugger and Old Deuteronomy"

"What should you talk to me about?" My brothers voice came. **[a/n: wow this chapter sucks] ** I looked over to see Tugger walking over to me and Misto.

*Later that night*

*Mistoffelees POV*

Rimabeth sat on my lap, that smile across her face. Munkustrap, Old D, Tugger, and Admetus all sat around us. Standing up, her father blew out the candle. The darkness over took us, pitch blackness. Rima dug her claws into my chest, hugging onto me, burying her face into my torso.

"Shhhh Rims it's okay. I'm here. Nothings gonna hurt you. Munkustrap is here, your dad, Admetus, Tugger. We're all going to make sure your safe. We're all here to protect you Rimabeth. Nothings gonna harm you. Not while I'm around.

Nothing's gonna harm you, not while I'm around.  
Nothing's gonna harm you, no sir, not while I'm around.  
Being close and being clever  
Ain't like being true  
I don't need to,  
No one's gonna hurt you, no one's gonna dare  
Others can desert you,  
Not to worry, whistle, I'll be there!  
Demons'll charm you with a smile, for a while  
But in time...  
Nothing can harm you  
Not while I'm around..."

Her grip on my fur loosened, her head coming back just slightly. I rocked her back and forth, humming the tune over and over again. I glanced up at Munkustrap, blindly making eye contact. I pressed my cheek to her head, the warmth mirroring against mine.

*Ripton POV*

Damn Macavity, damn that tuxedo cat. But don't damn Rimabeth. Her choice was for her family. I understood that.

One month. One month since that haunting night. It still came to me in my dreams, while I slept in the condemned apartment. It was cold, a quiet and lonely buildling. But perfect for privacy. Good for any use -... the silver queen interrupted my thoughts. Again. She always did. I growled knocking aside the porcelain bowl. I stormed out of the room, hoping the night air would calm my thoughts.

The empty and cold alley ways created chilled winds, making my fur stand on end. I shook off the familiar feeling.

'I feel you, Rima,  
I feel you.  
I was half convinced I'd waken,  
Satisfied enough to dream you.  
Happily I was mistaken,  
Rima.  
I'll steal you, Rima,  
I'll steal you.

I'll steal you, Rima,  
I'll steal you.  
Do they think that walls could hide you?  
Even now, I'm at your window.  
I am in the dark beside you,  
Buried sweetly in your silver hair!  
I feel you, Rima,  
And one day I'll steal you!  
Till I'm with you then,  
I'm with you there,  
Sweetly buried in your silver hair!'

*Rimabeth POV*

My eyes were closing, but I snapped them back open. I didn't want to fall asleep. The monster hid inside my dreams. I couldn't... fall... asleep...

_Darkness. That's what kept me up at night. But we all had to sleep sometime or another._

_"Hello?" I whispered into the void. _

_"You never answered me Rimabeth"_

_"Excuse me?"_

_"Are you loyal to me or the Jellicles? You can't have both" _

_"No... I belong to you... y-you know that..." _

_The light suddenly returned to the world. Me in an empty room with Ripton. Smirking, his hands behind his back, he strolled up to me. His claws nonchalantly ran through my head fur, his eyes never leaving the silver strands. He leaned in. _

_"Prove it" He hissed into my ear, taking a fistful of my fur. I tilted my head, whimpering. Ripton's mouth crushed onto mine, tongue running over my lips. I felt the nausea pang through me._

I woke up with a jolt, feeling Mistoffelees fur against me, his rhythmic humming lulling me into a sense of safety. I let out a shakey breath as I relaxed against him. The pink rays of light flowed in through the shuddered window. He stayed up all night. Again.

[**Meh... I don't feel like adding anymore to this chapter... i'll have the next one up soon though.. promise! no flames when reviewing!]**


	17. Who what when where and why?

**[... okay! i'm all hyped up to write this chapter. i'm so ready for this! i'm not feeling up to typing the disclaimer today though. so here's to the same old disclaimer as the other sixteen chapters!]**

_I dedicate this chapter to Bradlee Brelsford, a student at my school who passed away this year. Rest in peace Bradlee 3_

*Rimabeth POV*

_"Prove it" He hissed into my ear, taking a fistful of my fur. I tilted my head, whimpering. Ripton's mouth crushed onto mine, tongue running over my lips. I felt the nausea pang through me. Why me? I was no one, I wasn't special. I was nothing. Why me? _

I woke up with a jolt, feeling Mistoffelees fur against me, his rhythmic humming lulling me into a sense of safety. I let out a shakey breath as I relaxed against him. The pink rays of light flowed in through the shuddered window. He stayed up all night. Again.

"Misto?" I whispered. I decided to play kitten and poke him. He jumped up with a start, shock and then exhaustion covering his expression. "Did you stay up all night?"

"Uhhh..." He wiped the sleep from his eyes between his forefinger and thumb, his brows furrowing as he thought. His hands dropped as he admitted "Yeah I did"

"Why?"

"Because, you were..." He trailed off, looking down at me with sad and concerned eyes.

"I was?" He shook his head, brushing off the thought. He looked over me, to the door, as though he expected someone to come barging in. "Come on. Let's get you into bed" I stepped off his lap, pulling him towards the large pillow. He laid down, pulling me beside him, his arms wrap around me, holding me close to him. He gives a shuddering breath as I feel him rest aside and try to sleep. My eyes are wide as I stare at the wall.

"Rima, are you okay?"

I snapped myself out of his grasp, crossing my arms as I walked over to the window. "Yes I'm fine" I answered in a whisper. He sat up, I could feel his glare against my back.

"Are you lying?"

"Yes I am" I glanced over to him. He nodded his head staring anywhere but me.

*Later that night*

Everyone was dancing. They looked so beautiful and graceful. It was appropriate, they were after all Jellicle Cats. Well… I was too but, they did this every year, they spent hours practicing. I spent that time fighting and training. Munkustrap took Jemima into his arms, spinning her round and round. I was lucky to be her aunt, she was so pretty -and graceful, kind, gentle, caring- she was everything I wasn't. It made me feel good to be related to her though.

Mistoffelees stepped away from his sister. Striding over to me, putting out his hand in offering. I'm pretty sure every cat in the junkyard stopped moving then. It was silent, every eye looking to me and him.

"Care to dance with me?"

"Oh, no… I don't dance, and I'm not sure that with my condition-" I knew what everyone had been thinking when they saw me come out.

"Trust me"

"Okay" I whispered, placing my paw in his. Together we walked out to the middle, quickly picking up in the music. We spread apart, then came back together, forming a two angled star and spinning around. But I tripped. I closed my eyes, the air rushing out of my lungs as I went to hit the ground. But something caught me, for I opened my eyes, to be just inches off of the ground. I felt Mistoffelees paw grasping my own, holding me up. I turned my own body to face him, and he stuck his other paw out for me to take, causing our arms to cross themselves. He pulled me up, lifting me to circle behind his back. It was strange, my legs straddled sideways, in one long straight line, as I circled him, being supported by his own arms. When I'd circled him, he lowered me to hover above the ground, my legs still in the splits. I slid upwards on my own though, standing to face him at full height.

"Everyone's staring"

"Don't worry. It's just you and me now"

I nodded as he took my waist, lifting me up above him. This is what I'd needed. It felt like everything was right again. The happiness flitted back into my heart, even if it was just for this moment. It felt like every fear was gone.

"Stop!" Tantomile screamed. Mistoffelees gently placed me to sit against his shoulder as we all stared at the psychic siblings. Everyone stopped moving, and silence overtook the junkyard.

"What?" Munkustrap demanded.

"Someone's coming..."

"Who?"

"I don't know"

"When"

"I... don't..."

"Why"

"Rimabeth"

**[Careful of what happens when the light goes out Rima! okay so this is another one of those super short chapter that i decided to put in. I'll have the next one up soon. Please review!]**


	18. Please no

[**Ughh... i'm so sore! i went to volleyball this morning, and then came home and danced... A LOT... and now i am sore... :'(.. but not to worry! i will type my heart out! so here it goes. and as always i only own ripton and rimabeth... AND SINTRA... and anyone who's wondering what happened to acenith... i killed him off during the interlude**

**The song is 'Let the monster rise' from REPO and... and no i don't own rights to that either. **

**bold print is going to be 'Let the monster rise' because i squeezed it into conversation.]**

***Mistoffelees POV* **

"Stop!" Tantomile screamed. I gently placed Rimabeth to sit against my shoulder as we all stared at the psychic siblings. Everyone stopped moving, and silence overtook the junkyard.

"What?" Munkustrap demanded.

"Someone's coming..."

"Who?"

"I don't know"

"When?"

"I... don't..."

"Why?"

"Rimabeth"

*One Month Later*

Since that night Rimabeth never left my sight. I was always with her, regardless of her wishes. Everyone was on high alert, even the kittens. Being wary of anything out of place. Rimabeth sat by the window, staring out at the moon.

She'd lost her insanity, but reality had hit her like a brick. Everything was unremarkably real to her, she lost all senses. She didn't smile, she didn't eat, she wouldn't talk to anyone. There was a dullness in her eyes that would never leave this world. She constantly fumbled about with her paws, reacted -let's just say badly- whenever someone touched her.

"Oi! Misto!" Rimabeths head shot up and her eyes frantically searched for the source of upheaval. It hurt me to see her like this. So lost and broken. I would bring Macavity back from Hell just so I could send him back for what he did to her. He had killed everything that I loved. I stood up and poked my head out the doorway, noticing no one out in the yard I shrugged and turned back.

My heart skipped a beat.

The den was empty.

I ran outside. "Munkustrap Rima is-"

"I know" He said. Everyone was outside, staring up at the junk pile that was around my own den.

*Rimabeth POV*

I was caught, Riptons arms circled around my chest. My body was limp in his arms, every breath making me whimper. I looked down to see the entire tribe staring up at me. I was afraid for me, and I was afraid for them. Mistoffelees had such fire behind his eyes that it scared me. This wasn't going to end well.

"**Didn't I tell you not to act out? Didn't I?"** He hissed into my ear. His claws digging into my head fur and pulling it backwards, my eyes searching blindly at the stars.

"**You did. You did**" I replied weakly, fearing his wrath.

"**Didn't I say the world was cruel? Didn't I**?"

"**You did. You did**"

"**Then tell me how this happened, what I did wrong, tell me why.  
Can we just go home, Rims, and forget this dreadful night**?"

"Let. Her. GO!" Mistoffelees shouted, about to run up to us.

"Where's that little queen? Etcetera I think her name was." Everyone tensed up, heads turning to look for her. But no one moved from their spot.

It was my choice.

I nodded my head, and everyone slowly went into action. Munkustraps eyes didn't leave mine until his body was completely turned and running the other direction. Misto stayed though. His eyes glaring up between me and Ripton.

"Misto go..." He didn't budge. "GO!"

"They can find her without me"

"Wrong choice Mistoffelees" Ripton sneered. I'm not sure what happened then. Ripton turned me around, and I was just... gone.

*Mistoffelees POV*

"Wrong choice Mistoffelees" He sneered, spinning Rima off the pile. A scream split past her lips as she was in the air. I ran to catch her, but everything disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Darkness.

*Rimabeth POV*

Smoke, so much smoke. I choked as I crawled around, trying to find a door. The cool wood was under my palm almost instantly.

"Help" I croaked pathetically "Let me out" My paw banged against the door. "Let me out. Please. Help me." My voice was weak and hoarse. I sat with my back to the door. No one was coming to save me. No one. The smell of drugs made my nostrils flare. I inhaled, attempting to get clean air. None came as another throaty cough burbled past my lips. My body was limp and numb, my vision was blurry on the edges.

"There you are my darling" His cold voice penetrated the air as a scream came out of me. "Shhh shh shh" He hushed his hands fretting over my face. The cloth went across and into my mouth, gagging me against my persistent and pleading moans.

"I brought you back. Just like I promised. And you and me, we'll run away together won't we?" He suggested, his hands grabbing a hold around my wrists. I shook my head, a whimper breaking out.

Please no.

*Mistoffelees POV*

My mind reeled.

Dancing... Etcetera...RIMABETH! I stood up, my eyes snapping wide open. My head throbbed, the world spinning. I could vaguely sense two sets of hands helping me lay back down.

"Mistoffelees? Can you hear me mate?"

"Rima" I groaned, ignoring.

"Listen you are in no condition to be running off to find her. We need you to stay here for now"

"No..I need to find...Rima..." Everlasting Cat don't let him hurt her. Please no.

*Rimabeth POV*

Ripton. I really did love him then. His eyes were the light in the darkness for me. He was my every answer. And then... he killed it. But I still felt for him, believe it or not. There was still just a small part. There are many things left to remind me, of a love that I just can't leave behind me.

"**Didn't you say that you were different? Didn't you?"**

"I am, I am"

"Say you aren't that person, Say it"

"I am, I am"

"Then tell me how to act,  
What to say,  
Tell me why  
All you've ever told me  
Every word  
Is a lie  
Didn't you say that you'd protect me?  
Didn't you? "

"I tried, I tried"

"Is that how you'd help me? Is it?"

"I tried, I tried"

"Don't help me anymore,  
You are dead, in my eyes  
Someone has replaced you  
I hate you  
Go and die!"

"Didn't I build a house, a home, didn't I?  
Didn't I raised her all alone, didn't I?  
Then he took her from me  
Stole my Sintra  
He's to blame  
Have I failed my dearest?  
Then let the mate die!  
And let the monster rise!" His paw raised, and struck me back handed across the cheek. The force sending me to the ground, the numbing sensation running through my face. The cloth went across and into my mouth, gagging me against my persistent and pleading moans.

My daughter was... gone... The tears streamed down my face as I screamed against the restraint. Riptons paws faded away into the smoke as a cough broke past my sobs.

*Ripton POV*

She's afraid of me. She flinches and whimpers when I touch her. It was all my fault in the first place. I should've said no, I should've protected her. I should've protected them both.

And now, my mate and my daughter were gone.

[**DUN DUNNN DUUNNNNNNNNNNNNNN! so.. now you all know the secret! Rima did it with Ripton and he got her preggers! but the entire story of it will be up in the NEXT CHAPTER! **

**And I need your votes. I need to kill off one of the Jellicles that is really close to rima.. I was debating between Tugger, Admetus, or Deuteronomy... A) B) C) **


	19. He'd won

[**... OWWWW OWOWOW OWWWWWWW! I was doing the splits yesterday and OW! It hurt because i was doing it for the fourth time around and I FELL into it, and twisted my leg the wrong way. and holllllllly Pollicle that HURT! And then I slept over at a friends house, and her brothers friend was there. I like Max. NO! I don't ****like ****him. I just think he's funny. It's like REPO and HALO had a baby, and made ****him****. And they drove us to the shoppette and it was fun. because he has a really cool car. **

**And the fight scene that's written out in thought, is mostly from sherlock holmes. **

**And I'm still looking for votes. I need to kill off someone who's close to Rima and I'm still debating between Tugger and Admetus. I was kind of leaning towards Tugger because I think it would be more poetic. **

**okay now that i'm done with my rant. here's chapter nineteen! whew]**

*Rimabeth POV*

The tears streamed down my face.

Sintra.

My little girl. My daughter. He. killed. her. I screamed at the top of my lungs curling up and trying to hide my pain.

_I cried the day I watched her gray and black form being carried off by her father. Her striped face adorned with my yellow and red streaks. She would be safe with her dad. He may not have loved me, but he couldn't not love his own flesh and blood. She would be safe._

*Ripton POV*

I walked outside, collapsing against the wall and sliding to sit on the ground. My paw raked down my face, a sigh escaping my lips.

"Damn it!" I yelled, the anger building up inside me.

_It was for both their benefits that I'd taken Sintra. Rimabeth wouldn't be able to handle being a mother. Sintra was safer with me. _

_I walked to the den, the dead mouse dropping from my mouth. I ran away from the raided room and raced to Macavity's. My breath came in deep, my chest heaving as my paws hit the ground over and over. I stopped in my tracks;_

_"Sin-"_

_But I was cut off; by the snapping of the small kits neck. The pained expression plastered across her face. The last moment, the last breath. She was gone. Macavity had won... He'd won_

*Munkustrap POV*

We found Etcetera, knocked unconscious at the gates of the junkyard.

Losing my sister for the second time was hard. The first time, I was worried. But I put the small trust into my brother not to kill her. This time, it was different.

Ripton would tear her throat out, maul her mind and body. And only she knew the reason why. I remember, during the time she was with Ripton, she'd come home bruised, her eyes puffy from tears, cuts running down her sides. She tried her best to hide it; she really did. But I knew. And so did Tugger.

I don't think that it was any harder for Tugger than it was for Misto. Even though seemingly they didn't get along, they were really very close. If Rima needed anyone to talk to, anyone at all. She could, and would, always go to Tugger. Of course she could also have come to me. But the bond that they shared, was far far deeper. I remember nights when she wouldn't even come home, and I wouldn't put it past my little brother to stay up and wait for her.

The fact that she was gone again hit him like a ton of bricks. Not even his dear Bombalurina could calm his thoughts. He was constantly pacing, stopping, glancing upwards as though she would walk through the gates just like she used to , batter and bruised, and then pacing again. It worried me to see him like this; normally he was his macho and struttful self. But now, he was empty and anxious.

Mistoffelees was almost the same; excluding the fact that he'd never seen her those nights long ago.

Loosing my sister was hard. It had put affect on everyone, even the kittens. No longer did they have an adult that they could play with, or have someone –besides myself- to tell them stories. I remember, she used to share patrol with me. And when we'd pass the kittens, and she thought I wasn't looking, she'd pull a face and then smile before turning back to march, their giggles echoing behind us.

"Munku?" I looked over my shoulder to see a small kitten pop up beside me.

"Yeah Etcetera?"

She climbed on top of the TSE1 , looking directly at me. " Is it my fault that Rimabeth is gone?"

"N-no" I tried to assure her, wrapping my arm around the little Queen and hugging her to me. My arm chaffing against hers. "Of course not"

*Rimabeth POV*

Ripton came in, he crouched down in front of me, tearing the gag away from my face.

"I've missed you Rima" He smirked, his claws digging into my chin. I spat in his face. He chuckled to himself, wiping the saliva away. His smile disappeared, is hand closing around my throat. He stood up, pulling me up with him. "Tsk tsk Rima. You shouldn't have done that"

"Let *gasp* me *gasp* g-" I was cut off as his grip tightened and his lips crushed against mine. The pre-lack of air left me seeing spots. I moaned subconsciously, my head rolling back. He snapped away, a snide grin playing at his lips.

"I will not let you go little one" He dropped me to the ground then, leaving me panting. "I don't remember leaving you that breathless"

"Yeah well you don't remember sending me home with a black eye" I coughed, glaring up at him. You know, one thing about Ripton, it that he's VERY temperamental. His paw raked my head back, the other claw running down my spine. I whimpered at his touch, the awful memories flooding into my mind. He kicked out my knee, sending me to be held up by his own strength. "Don't. tempt. Me" He hissed. I took in a deep breath. He shoved me away, and I struggled to prop myself against my arms. I stood up leaning against the wall.

The memories of training with Munkustrap came into my thoughts.

_Distract target. Block jab. Counter attack with hook to his left cheek. Discombobulate by forcing both paws against either side of head. Opponent dazed, will attempt to make a wild throw. Use elbow block, and body shot with free fist. Block feral left, fracture arm. Turning, aim to targets face. Forced back –diaphragm kick._

Following my brothers instructions, I fought of Ripton. Ripton however, wasn't starved and drugged up. He was completely healthy by the looks of it. He grabbed my ankle as I threw a diaphragm kick at him. Swinging me against the wall, my head slamming back. My hands pinned on either side of my head, Riptons face just inches from mine. My breath coming in deep and heavy, as my head lolled to keep straight.

"You probably shouldn't overexert yourself in your condition dearest Rima"

He let me go, let me drop to the ground. He'd won.

*Tugger POV*

Losing my sister was hard. I don't really think anybody knew.. but I was closest to Rima. Closer than Mistoffelees could've ever been. Don't get me wrong, I've got nothing against the little tuxedo cat. I was just closer to Rima.

I remember. Back in those nights so long ago. She'd come home battered from another night with Ripton. _I was tending to the cuts and bruises along her arms, her eyes followed me, tired and red. _

"_Why do you let him do this to you?" I asked. She wasn't much of a fighter back then. Her body stiffened, taken aback by the question. She looked away, brushing off the question. "Why?" I persisted, still no reply came. "WHY?" She winced and her body recoiled slightly. I hadn't meant to scare her. _

"_I.. I don't know"_

I cringed at the memory. But that was all it was. A memory. I didn't know who Ripton was, or what he looked like. And I never stopped him. And he didn't stop hurting my sister. Ever. And now: He'd won.

*Mistoffelees POV*

My heart, felt like there'd been a hole punched through it. All I could think of was what Ripton could have possibly wanted with Rimabeth. They had to have had a past. But I didn't know what that past was.

What was she hiding from me?

It was the dead of night, the entire junkyard deep in their dreams. I didn't really sleep anymore. I stared up at the stars. Trying to think of every possible place for him to take my Rima.

"Hey! MISTO! TUGGER! MUNKUSTRAP! COME HERE NOW! NOW!" I ran outside, seeing Alonzo breathless in the clearing.

"What is it Lonz?" Munkustrap asked , rubbing the sleep from his eyes. Tugger ran out as fast as I had, it looked like he hadn't slept either.

"I was out... walking and I- I..." He trailed off, obviously amazed by something.

"Spit it out Lonz" Tugger hissed.

"I found Rima's scent!" He said "But you won't be happy where it is"

[**So i've decided that I should inform you all of something very very important. i'm going on vacation for five days. (i'll be climbing FUJI!) but i probably won't update until then... so yeah... sorry... OH! ANNNNND AND AND ANNNNND **

**SUPER FRICKEN IMPORTANT!: you may not have noticed... but my new pen name is magical misses mistoffelees...]**

**[don't forget to review and vote on who i should kill]**


	20. If I die young

**[Lalalala. Once again I only own Ripton, Rimabeth, and Sintra…. I'm too lazy to add anything else… ]**

*Rimabeth POV*

"If I die young, bury me in satin  
Lay me down on a, bed of roses  
Sink me in the river, at dawn  
Send me away with the words of a love song

Heart don't fail me now

courage don't desert me." I sobbed, pulling my knees to my chest and sobbing. The tears spilling over. I'd never cried without reason. I was too cold, too heartless. Losing my baby was a perfect reason. Losing my mate, well, at the time it seemed like an okay reason. Being dragged away from my family – believe me the whole time I'd wanted to break down and cry. But I would never do it in front of my brothers.

"You're crying " I heard his stone cold voice coming from the door. "And singing about death?" I could hear the smirk so perfectly in his voice.

"Shut the hell up Ripton."

"You know it wasn't my fault Rims." He put his hands behind his back as he walked over to myself, glancing upwards from the floor towards me. How was all the smoke not affecting him. I let out another hacking cough.

"The hell it wasn't… Ripton you took my DAUGHTER from me. And you… you let her die."

His glare was cold and hard, his hand swung. My head snapped the other way, the stinging sensation burning in my cheek. "Don't you ever say…that Sintra's death was my fault." He said through his teeth. Turning my view back to him , my paw rubbing my cheek. His glare shot me down as he took fistfuls of my chest fur and yanked me up to eyelevel with him. I expected him to bite me, to scratch out my eye . He pulled me close to him, my head resting on his shoulder as he hugged me. "I'm sorry Rimabeth. I swear if I had another chance, things would be different."

What… did he think that…. Did he just….. what?

He pulled back, looking me dead in the eye. His paws closing around my arms were the only things that held me up above the ground. I held my breath hoping for the worst.

His lips crashed on mine, the gasp giving him the perfect opening. His tongue slipped in, running along the edges. The tears streamed down my face. Ripton set me down on the ground, his claws running along my back. I gave out a soft cry in protest. _Please, Everlasting Cat, make him stop. _But my plea was unheard and unanswered. He pulled me down to sit on my knees with him, his hands grasping at the small of my back.

_**SNAP CRACK**_

Ripton pulled away as I heard another pipe burst. His head snapped away, letting me go as he ran to the door. His shape disappeared for a moment before he came back in.

"I.. come here Rima." He commanded, his eyes holding mine.

I didn't move, too scared to do anything.

"Come. Here. Ri-ma." He repeated himself. I crawled over to him, feeling his claws dig into my head fur and pull me up. His lips hit mine again, working their untamed magic. For a moment I was confused, what I didn't know was going to kill me.

His claws dug into my back, making me yowl and hiss, attempting to wriggle out of his grasp. He pushed me backwards against the wall, trailing kisses down my neck. His hands pushed on my shoulders, making me land hard on the ground. He sat next to me, giving me hard glare.

"And now, we wait."

*Tugger POV*

The door in front of us swung open, revealing two cats sitting against the wall. Riptons arm around Rimas waist. The fire we started had only just begun here. I entered first, glancing all around us. I looked into my sisters eyes, which were red and puffy; she'd been crying.

"Ripton. Come on, you don't want to do this." I suggested, my eyes still darting about.

"The only way to finish this is with a fair win of Rimabeth." He said standing up, bringing Rima with him. His paw moved from her waist to hold a claw at her throat. She whimpered and flinched away. He hushed her, his free hand stroking her belly and abdomen. The tears began to roll down her cheeks. I was going to murder Ripton.

"So…what? We fight?" Munkus asked from my back left. Ripton gave one full nod, a grin showing his white fangs. "To the death?" Yet another nod and the atmostphere automatically changed "Then it's settled."

Munkustrap stepped forward, but I threw my hand out in front of him. Blocking him from going.

"N-no..I'll fight" I muttered, looking at the ground in front of Munk.

"No Tugger you can't-" I glanced up at her, my glare shutting her up. Ripton shoved Rima in our direction, she gave out a whimper as she ran into Mistoffelees and began to sob. He hushed her, rubbing her back and letting her bury her face in his fur. I walked out in front of the menacing cat. True he was bigger, and a trained fighter. But I was quicker, and fighting for something worthwhile.

We circled each other, hissing and snarling. Taking a deep breath a cleared my mind of all other thoughts. Ripton jumped at me, his claws outstretched. Crossing my arms I blocked him, crying out as his claws dug into my arm. I pushed him back as he attempted to punch me. Again and again I blocked. Finally his arms opened up wide enough for me to shove my claws into his chest and push him back. He stumbled slightly, before jumping and clawing at my back. I mirrored his movements feeling the blood on my paws. I shoved him backwards, watching him slam against the wall.

_**SNAP**_

Something broke and the fire suddenly sparked around us. It singed at my mane, and I began to swat out the cinders.

"Get Rima out of here!" I shouted.

"N-no no no Tugger!" She stammered as I watched –peripherally- her be dragged away by Misto and Munk. She kicked and screamed for them to let her stay. But she was still pulled away. I turned my head to see her fleeting figure, she was safe now.

A plank of wood fell in front of me, shifting my attention back.

A stabbing pain.

A sudden start.

I fell back, my paw covering my stomach. I moved it away, staring blankly at the bleeding wound. I looked back up at Ripton, his smirk and bloody claw. My vision blurred around the edges. Pushing myself forward I punched him hard in the jaw. Kicked him back into the collapsing wall, and ran out of the room. I felt the floor above me crumble. I kept running though, down the stairs.

"Tugger? Tugger!" I heard my little sisters screaming.

"I'm coming!" I tried to answer between coughs. I could feel my mane had caught on fire, my vision became foggy. But there was one thing that I could still see. Rima, she was battling past Mistoffelees and Munkustrap towards me. But my brother still threw her back, trying to keep her away from the fire. My head throbbed as I only began to see flashes of what was happening.

Rima… I'm coming….

_**Death's not something you can stop. It's not something you can control. When I fell, my entire world went black. Only the thoughts of what family would miss me left to keep me company. **_

*Munkustrap POV*

"Tugger NO!" Rima screamed as I tried to pull her back. The stairs had collapsed under The Rum Tum Tugger. She kept flailing to get to him, but I wasn't about to lose her again. I had made a promise that I was going to keep.

"Rima stop!" I growled as I yanked up her wrists to make her focus on me "He's gone." I shoved her towards Mistoffelees, her body collapsing from exhaustion and shock on the way. I couldn't believe that I had just yelled that way to Rima.

But Tugger wouldn't die.

"Get her to Jenny.. GO!" He nodded as he scooped her up and began to run to the Junkyard. I stumbled back in through the flames to get to my little brother. This was my job, this was my responsibility. Shielding myself from the flames and smoke I ran to the charred bits of stairs.

His paw poked out just a bit, just enough for me to see. My paws began to work their way through the ash and cinders, the burning sensation going numb. I took a hold of his upper arm, yanking him out and throwing his arm over my shoulders. "Come on Tugs." I chastised as I dragged his form along the alleys with me.

I had just made it to the road when I felt something wet drop on my paw. Not now, please not now. More raindrops began to fall around us as I hurriedly dragged along my brother. The problem being now that the road was wet and the fact that he was unconscious wasn't helping me at all. The rain fell harder as I pulled him towards the junkyard.

The gates were in my view as I began to rush. The rain would not help his condition. "Jenny!" I yelled hoarsely as I kicked open the door to the den. Jelly came running out, helping me to carry my little brother to one of the few cots. She laid him down and ushered me to sit in the corner.

I watched anxiously as she cleaned the wound and bandaged his torso. She sighed as she pet his head and walked away. I pulled myself to sit next to him and take his paw. Looking up I could see Mistoffelees and Rima. She was completely unconscious, her paws rested on her stomach as he stroked her head fur. He stared up at me sadly, shaking his head as he looked back down at the Queen.

"Her lungs are full of smoke, she's been hardly breathing."

*Mistoffelees POV*

"Get her to Jenny." He said shoving her towards me. She collapsed into my arms as I stared at him in uncertainty "GO!" He yelled as I scooped her up and began to run to the junkyard. Rushing past anything and everything I ran and ran to Jenny's.

"Jenny!" I yelled as I pushed open the door. I watched as she rushed out and help me set Rima on one of the cots. Her hands fretted over Rimas ribs as she checked my Queens breathing. She looked up at me sadly as she shook her head.

"Her lungs are…. Filled with smoke… her body's gone into a state of shock and she won't wake up for some time." She stood up to her full height as she added "I'm sorry Mistoffelees."

**[Insert dramatic music here. **

**Well you guys, that was chapter 21/22…. I'm on vacation so I can't remember which number it was. Got down from Fuji last night and I'm now on an airplane home :) unfortunately I did not make it all the way to the top. But I was pretty darn close. **

**So because I wasn't smart and didn't add this in the first disclaimer. The song was If I Die Young by The Band Perry.**

**Please review!]**


	21. Dreams

**[Okay… so again I only own Ripton, Rimabeth, and Sintra. The songs are 'Guy Love' which is in 'Scrubs'. And the other one is called 'Halloween' by Aqua. No flames when reviewing]**

*Mistoffelees POV*

"I'm sorry Mistoffelees" Jenny said, lighting the catnip next to Rimas head. She left the room. I sighed taking Rimas paw with my own and stroking her head with the other. I faintly heard Munkustrap calling for Jenny, sense them taking care of the unconscious Tugger.

I looked up at Munk the same time he looked at me. I nodded looking back down at Rima. Her chest rising and falling so slightly, it was hardly noticeable. Anybody else would have pronounced my Rima dead. Her eyes were shut and her face was relaxed, as though having already departed.

_Don't think like that! _I mentally scorned myself.

"Her lungs are full of smoke, she's been hardly breathing." I sighed. He nodded and looked back down at his brother, who's chest was rising and falling at almost the same as Rimas.

"Do you think that they'll make it?"

"I don't know Munkustrap…" I said shaking my head.

"Boys?" Jenny poked her head in through the door "It's late maybe you should….."

"Yes Jenny we know… goodnight Jenny" Munkustrap said coldly a she nodded and left the clinic room, heading to her own den with Skimbleshanks. An hour passed. Then another. And then another. Munkustrap soon fell asleep next to his brother. Leaving me the only conscious person in the room.

"Let's face the facts about me and you,  
A love unspecified.  
Though I'm proud to call you 'Teddy Bear'  
The crowd will always talk and stare.  
You know I'll stick by for the rest of my life.  
I'll be there to care through all the lows.  
And I'll be there to share the highs" I sang softly as my paw ran through her head fur. She seemed uneasy in her sleep as the catnip began to wear off. Her head twitched to the side a few times as she moaned and whimpered.

It tore me apart to see her like this, to know that I couldn't help her. Her body turned as something caught my eye. Gently moving her wrist to the side, I noticed what were once deep claw marks. They were just barely scars now, and hardly noticeable, but I could still just see the outlines of them. I sat up in my seat again as she cried out in agony. I turned my head away trying to ignore the burning feeling in my heart.

*Rimabeth POV*

"Let's face the facts about me and you,  
A love unspecified.  
Though I'm proud to call you "Teddy Bear,"  
The crowd will always talk and stare." I could hear him singing softly. _Where am I? Why can't I see? Misto, where are you? Why can't I answer you? Try Rima Try!  
_

"I feel exactly those feelings, too  
And that's why I keep them inside.  
'Cause this bear can't bear the world's disdain,  
And sometimes it's easier to hide,  
Than explain our love,  
That's all it is,  
love,  
He's mine, I'm his, " I tried to answer him I really did. But his answer didn't sound like he heard me. Even in the darkness though, he was my light.

"You know I'll stick by for the rest of my life."

"It's love,  
Don't compromise,  
The feeling of some other one,  
Holding up your heart,  
Into the sky." I still couldn't answer him. Was I... dead? Was I gone?

"I'll be there to care through all the lows." He tried again as his voice wavered .

"I'll be there to share the highs. " My voice echoed into the darkness, it faltered and cracked.I could hear footsteps, coming closer and closer. "Misto?" I whispered.

"Remember me?" It answered. That wasn't Misto's voice.

"Who's there?" I asked, blindly looking into the dark.

"Remember me?"

"Oh no, no " I shook my head, as I attempted to back up into the void.

"I'm back to haunt you"

"No, stay away"

"Ha ha ha ha ha" His cold voice rang out as I tried to ignore the memory of that night. So creepy outside it's is thundering and lightning there's nobody home cause I'm all alone it's scary and it's frightening . The sound of shoes a shadow that moves something odd is tic tac ticking someone's in here and I'm so full of fear

"Now I can see you" He whispered.

"Oh no, please no"

"Now I can touch you" I felt his paws clamp down on my shoulders, running down the length of my arms and taking a sharp hold of my wrists. I tried to wriggle out of his grasp.

"Oh God, please go" He did as I asked and he stepped away. I could sense him moving farther away into the dark.

"I am right here now"

"Oh please, tell me where"

"Ha ha ha ha" His laugh rang out as I could feel the tears running down my cheeks. I thought I was free of him. He'd taken my repute , he'd taken my daughter, what did he want?

"I'm in a nightmare" I told myself, trying to convince my concious that this wasn't real. That he wasn't real.

"You better run...I'm back to haunt you down"

I let out a scream as his claws took hold of the scruff of my neck and tilted my head sideways.

"I'm coming, I'm coming" He hissed into my ear. He's is the fear that I fight in my dream. He let me go, giving me a shove away from him. It was all a game to this cat. It was just like cat in mouse, only the stakes were much higher. "Keep running, keep running  
Just keep running - oh Rima, keep on running,  
Just keep running  
Just keep running - oh Rima, keep on running,  
Just keep running." I did as he said and ran as fast as my feet would carry me. The darkness consumed everything. I couldn't see where I was going, or even if I was truly running. But that didn't matter as long as I could get away from Ripton.

He pounced on me and we went crashing downwards. Please no. Make him stop. Mistoffelees make him stop. I screamed and screamed for my love to help me, I screamed for anyone to help me.

*Mistoffelees POV*

Rima twisted and turned under Munkustraps and my own hands – trying to keep her down. She was having a nightmare. That was all it was.

I kept trying to convince myself of that. It wasn't going to well. Rimabeth screamed more as she actually kicked Munkustrap back. He nearly landed on Tugger but turned around and hit his head on the table, putting him into an unconscious state. Shit.

"Rima. Rimabeth it's only a dream love. Please. It's only a dream. I'm here. Everything will be okay. Nothin's gonna harm you. Not while I'm around. Rima it's just a dream" I tried again and again to calm her down. She relaxed into my grasp as her ragged breathing became smoothe again. I laid her down back into her original position. I snatched up the catnip from behind me and lit it next to her. The drug started smoking as I began to pick up Munkus, setting him in the chair next to Tuggers cot.

I took my place by Rima, resting my head on her cot and quickly letting the sleep take over me.

**[:) I can't think of a good end disclaimer. But please review. No flames.**

**Macavity: I can think of a good end.**

**M.M.M: What the hell? You died… TWICE! **

**Macavity: Only in your story love, only in your story.**

**M.M.M: What the… you… pervert.**

***Wakes up* sorry. It's late]**


	22. A Mothers Love

[**AGHH it's been forever since I've updated I know I know. But.. yeah... and I'm really upset.. because my friend was having her birthday party today. And I thought I'd surprise her and show up with cat make up on, and I'm talking like this amazing make up. And I'd put like an hour into this make up for her... and then I found out it's really tomorrow... sooooooo... yeah :'( **

**That really made me mad.**

***huff* (no not in the druggy kind of way more like I'm breathing) **

**I only own Rimabeth, Ripton, and Sintra]**

*Rimabeth POV*

He left, shoving my daughter's collar in my mitt. I lay on the ground as he walked away. I took the collar gingerly in my paws as fresh tears rolled down my cheeks. Forget what Ripton had done to me. That was only a memory. Right? He couldn't have come back. Tugger fought ... TUGGER! Oh Everlasting Cat what's become of my brother?

*Munkustrap POV*

Bomba and Deme sat on either side of me. My daughter fast asleep, nestled next to her uncle. I sighed as my mate leaned on me and nuzzled my neck. I turned to her flashing a nervous smile, glancing across to my dad who sat down next to the sleeping Mistoffelees and unconscious Rima.

My father looked down sadly at the two broken siblings. He swallowed as his eyes flickered with emotion. I turned when Bomba gave a shaky breath as her mate shifted in his sleep. My brother groaned as his eyes fluttered open.

"Tugger." Bomba whispered taking his face in her paws as his eyes drunkenly found hers. His paw lifted and caressed her cheek, her eyes closing in pure bliss knowing that Tugger was okay. It was a miracle, he'd only been out for maybe a day. He seemed fine as Jemmy licked his face in excitement.

"Whoa babe, slow down." He chastised my daughter.

"Why couldn't you have stayed calm for once, instead of flying off the handle!" I yelled, watching his reaction change. Everyone stared at me in shock. "You never cease to let me down Tugger. You should have known better than to protect your family and risk yourself out of love."

His smile appeared as he chuckled to himself. "Hey to you too."

"Glad you're back bro."

"Glad to be back." He answered, letting Bomba and Jemmy help him sit up. He smiled as he looked at me and Deme, a certain glint playing in his chocolate brown eyes. He looked around the clinic his view falling on our sister, the smile disappearing as he grimaced. "H-... how is she?" He whispered, his now sad eyes meeting mine.

"We don't know Tug." I watched as the last bits of the catnip burned off their edges. Soon the dreams would come back, but we'd still have to wait to light another one.

"Son..." My dad started, hauling our attention to him. He gave Tug a warm smile and came to embrace him a tight hug. "Don't ever scare me like that again."

*Mistoffelees POV*

_I remember opening my eyes for the first time as if it were this morning. The one thing I could see was a gray and black thickly striped queen, with just a few red and orange slashes across her cheek bones and a mane around her neck. She was peacefully asleep against her graying mother, she sighed as she nestled closer to her mom. Something about her sparked something inside me. I tilted my head as she smiled in her sleep. There was just something about that Queen. We were the last of the second generation of Jellicles, just the four of us. (Tumble, Pounce, Rima, and myself.) _

_My brother walked up to me, nudging me playfully. I looked behind me hoping to see a beautiful Queen smiling down at me, but instead all I saw was a blanket. _

_That was the happiest, and saddest moment in my life. _

My eyes fluttered open. The one thing I could see was a gray and black thickly striped queen, with just a few red and orange slashes across her cheek bones and a mane around her neck. She was peacefully asleep against me. I smiled as I looked across the room.

"Tugger you're awake!"

*Rimabeth POV*

"Mummy?" I could hear her calling.

"Sintra?" I whispered "Sintra!"

"Mom!" She screamed in agony "Mum!"

_"Mum!" My daughters voice melted into a younger version of my own. "Mum!" I screamed from my place in the corner. Griddlebone had threatened our tribe again, Cat-napping both me and my mother Sintra. I watched Griddlebone tear at her fur, the blood staining the beautiful silver and gold streaks in her black pelt. I was just a very young queen then. Too young to witness the death of my mother. _

_That last swipe at her throat ended my mum's life. And everything happened at once. The door slammed open, my father rushing in and pushing me aside. He glanced up just in time to see Griddle's tail disappearing into the dark. _

_"Dad?" I asked, standing close to him now. I could see his eyes were purposefully looking away from me. "Dad?" He still didn't answer me even though I was yelling at him. I looked around me, everyone stared sadly down at the scene. Why wouldn't he answer me "Dad!" He stood up, pushing me towards my brothers. _

_"Take her home" Munkustrap nodded, scooping me up in his arms and walking away. Tugger and Macavity followed close behind us. I burried my chin in my brothers neck, staring awkwardly at the other Toms. _

_"Munks?" No answer. "Tuggy? ... Mac?... Mac why won't you answer me?"_

_"Rima... " Macavity's voice trailed off. I remember those days, back when he used to care about us. I think that deep down he did the whole time. _

_Munkustrap tucked me into bed and stayed with me the whole night. I stared at him as he stared at the moon. _

_Where was my mom?_

*Deuteronomy POV*

I hugged my son. The joy of knowing that he was okay was enough to make that one tear stream down my face. "Don't ever scare me like that again."

"'Kay Dad. I promise." He whispered. I looked at Munkus who smiled at the sight of me and Tug.

"Tugger you're awake!" I heard Mistoffelees squeak from behind. I let go of my son reluctantly to smile at the small tuxedo cat. After all, he did save me from the clutches of the Ginger Tom. He stood up from my only daughter's side to give a quick- but still masculine- hug to the Maine Coon. "How you holdin' up?"

"Uhh... fine I guess"

"MUM!" A ripping scream came from behind us. Rimabeth was writhing in her sleep, her body seizing in every direction. "Mum!"

My daughter. My motherless daughter calling for Sintra. She didn't remember her mother at all. She couldn't have. She was much too young when... Rima grew up strong and rather like a fragile Tom. She could always chat and connect with the Queens in the tribe. But she loved to play as rough as the Toms. I guess that was my fault. I had just been named the Jellicle Leader, leaving my job as protector to Asparagus. I didn't protect her. I didn't protect either of them. It was all my fault that Sintra was dead. I had been the death of my mate.

*Tugger POV*

"MUM!" I looked over to my little sister, she was seizing in her coma. Her body twisting in every way. "Mum!" She screamed again. It put a jab of pain in my heart to know that she didn't even remember our mother. That she didn't remember when mum used to groom her hair when they sat on the tire, singing the soft lullaby. I used to gaze up at them jealous that Rims was so close to our mom. But she would never remember how close they were. Sintra passed away long before Rima's memories begun.

[**okay for those of you who didn't catch on. sintra was the name of Rimas mom. and then rima named her daughter after her mom. mkay?**

**please review!]**


	23. Memory

**[hey everybody... sorry it's taking me so long to update between chapters... *sigh* i can't believe school starts tomorrow... but i got all the classes i wanted... so it's alright i guess. except that i don't have any electives on A day (alternating day schedule) so it's going to be a very very boring first day back. ewww I have algebra first :( it's okay though. i mean, i'm taking it in eighth grade so... **

**don't own anything. EXCEPT Rimabeth, Sintra (both), and Ripton. *shudders*]**

*Rimabeth POV*

My mind was hazy with haunting memories. I could see _other kits playing, rolling around in the dirt during the dusk of evening. Their laughter filling the air as I watched Munkustrap patrol with our father. I looked as Mistoffelees practiced his magic, performing in front of Jemima and his sister - Victoria. He looked up from the bouquet in his hand and his eyes met mine. He cleared his throat as he announced his next trick. I blushed as I looked down. _

_"Rima.." Pouncival greeted me, a sickening sweet smile on his face. Even then we had a fiery hate for each other. "Walk with us?" He gestured to the Tumble standing beside him. _

Three can play at that game Pouncival_ I thought bitterly, nodding shyly and following them. Tumble linked elbows on one side and Pounce on the other. This was going to be good. They led me behind some of the junk piles, their grip on me tightening. All of a sudden they let go and I turned to feel the cold thick liquid pouring down on my head. I closed my eyes, feeling the paint run down my fur. I let out a frustrated breath as my eyes found the two Toms. I ran after them, yelling as I chased them to the clearing._

_I tackled Pounce seeing as he was closest. We fled to the dirty ground, rolling around, the dirt and paint mixing in both of our pelts. He growled and I hissed as I punched him square in the jaw. Gasps filled that air as I was pulled off. I felt Munkustraps paws around my chest, holding me back. Pouncival stood up, wiping away the blood the was droning from his mouth. I stopped moving, my eyes scanning the crowd. Everyone stared at me as though I'd been the one to cause this._

_"Rima." My dad walked up behind Tumble._

_"What? Do you __not__ see how he.. poured... pa-" I looked over at the now purple Tom. He was just as colorful as I was. _

_"Munkustrap take Rima to the den" I shrugged off my brother as I stormed home. Tugger followed us both home, and was came into my room. _

_"What was that all about?"_

_"How could you guys NOT see that he got paint all over me?"_

_"Well... I mean he was sort of covered to and I-"_

_"Just.. just forget it. I'm going to see Ripton. Maybe he can help me get the paint off." I muttered the words that followed his name, seeing my brother tense. I crawled up to my window, getting ready to jump out into the last rays of sunset _

_"Dad said to take you home though..." He said taking a step towards me. _

_"You did take me home. And now I'm leaving." I knew he would try his best not to rat out on me, and I knew that eventually he would. I knew that I'd get in trouble when I got home, and I knew how badly bruised I would be when I climbed back in through the window. I knew how hard I'd have to try to hide it from dad and Munk. But I didn't care. _

_The usual tears streamed down my face as I shimmied into my room. Ripton had in fact gotten all of the paint off. Unfortunately. Tug was waiting there, sitting on the large red pillow. His eyebrows shot up, probably noticing the blood trickling down from a gash on my head. I shifted uncomfortably under his gaze, my raw wrists hiding behind my back._

_"Rima...I can't do this anymore. I'm going to tell dad and Munk" He said getting up, and turning towards the door._

_"N-no no Tugger! You can't"_

_"Why!" He yelled turning to me, his breathing coming in deep and huffy "So that you can see Ripton!.. So that I can watch as he hurts you!"_

_"Tugger I..." _

_"What? What could you possibly say to stop me from telling them?" He seethed as his breathing slowed. I didn't have anything to say. There was no reason that he shouldn't have told them. _

But he never did. And as far as I know, he hasn't yet.

*Mistoffelees POV*

She screamed for another minute or two, Munkustrap picking up his daughter and leaving with Demeter and Deuteronomy following behind. I lit another piece of catnip and her body relaxed. I didn't want to see her like this. And I didn't want anybody else to see her like this. Hopefully Tugger would be able to go home soon, and I'd be able to keep this as private as possible.

I laid down next to her, the sleep quickly coming to me. No matter how much I slept these days. I always was so... ex.. exhausted.

_"You can't do this Mistoffelees! She's not one of us!" Cori chastised as he sat across from me on the tire. We being mystics, were almost always up this late. It was long past midnight, but far from dawn. Deuteronomy had made it quite clear no one was to leave after dusk. I stared as Rimabeth crept in through the gates. _

_It was almost always forbidden to mate outside of another mystic. But she was just so... so... her. _

_"Rima?" I asked, noticing her limp. She jumped and nearly fell, startled. "You okay?"_

_"Huh? Oh.. oh yeah I'm just fine Misto. Thanks" She muttered, turning to leave. I noticed a faint blood stain on one of her silver stripes. I slumped as I drowned out the rest of Cori's lecture. It wasn't a difficult task to accomplish. I spaced out pretty easily._

_I want a see things that aren't real,  
And I want to touch things I can't feel,  
Rima, all you've ever wanted I could be_

_*_Tugger POV*

I watched as Misoffelees lit another dried piece of catnip. Her body stopped convulsing, slowly she began to relax into a state of deep unconsciousness. He sat on her cot as silence over took everything.

"Goodnight Bomba, Tugger" Munkustrap picked up Jemmy, carrying her out as Demeter and my father followed. Jemima shouldn't have been here to witness that. I scooted myself over, letting Bomba lay down next to me. Even though I'd just woken up, I felt so exhausted. She nuzzled my chest, my arm wrapping around the small of her back. My free hand resting behind my head as we quickly fell asleep.

**[okay so this was super short., and it took me FOREVER to write :( i'm SO sorry. but i got to miss the second day of school :) that should brighten your day! so yeah... I need some serious suggestions you guys!]**


	24. Banished

**[sorry. no long disclaimer today... :( i own nothing but both Sintras' Rimabeth and Ripton ]**

What would happen when I told Mistoffelees?

_When Macavity told me what he'd done... I sunk to my knees, the tears spilling over and running down my cheeks. I cried until it hurt. I cried until my head pounded. My body shook and heaved with dry sobs. I fell onto my side. The tears stopping, my mind halting, my heart slowing._

_"With nothing to live for.. whatever will you do dearest sister?" He asked, a sick innocence dripping on his every word. "Our family would reject you if they ever found out what you've done." I knew he was right. I knew that my dad would turn me away and banish me. "Of course... I would never to you away Rimabeth. I am after all your older brother."_

_My head nodded slowly. So slowly. What other choice did I have. No family to go home to. No one to accept me. If they even knew what Ripton had done... _

*Mistoffelees POV*

Rima's body shook under my hands, the dreams were slowly getting better. She had stopped convulsing - as much. Her body could be sedated and controlled more easily. We'd made progress over the last two weeks.

My dearest Rima. I should have been there. I should have stopped him. I should have saved you sooner.

My heart stopped for a second as her eyes snapped open, staring blankly at the wall. My breath hitched as her breathing started up again and her eyes blinked once. They darted over to me, no emotion, no feeling hidden behind those blue eyes.

"Rima?" I whispered. She slowly nodded her head, eyes turning back to the ground.

"Mistoffelees! Mistoffelees!" Pouncival came running in, his breath coming in ragged and short. "Bomba's pregnant!" He exclaimed turning to spread the gossip to others. I looked back down at the Queen under my hand. Tears were streaming down her cheeks.

"I.." Her voice came out in that one syllable, cracking and breaking as her eyes still stared at the ground. "...get my brothers." I nodded and darted from the room. I tore past everything, stopping only when I nearly ran into Tugger.

"Oh. Misto did you hear that Bom-"

"Ri.. Ri-ma's a-awake!" I grabbed his shoulders and shook him, my breath coming in shallow from sprinting. His brown eyes widened as he turned on the dime and ran to Munkustrap who was sitting on the tire. He said it just out of my hearing range as they both followed me to get back to the clinic. We all stopped in the doorway, staring as Rima turned her head towards us. Her blue eyes wide and innocent. She hadn't told me something.

"Rims? You okay?" Tugger asked, sitting on her left and taking her hand. She nodded her head, eyes cast down at their hands.

She swooped in to hug him. Her arms wrapping around his neck as she cried. I stared as he pulled her onto his lap and rocked her back and forth, hushing her. Munkustrap stiffened, his cold eyes staring against the wall. I looked at him awkwardly, why was he so tense? Tugger looked up at both of us as Rima sobbed,

"I'm sorry Tugger. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." She cried over and over into his neck.

"What's wrong Rima. What happened?" He asked. The room got silent, as Rima shuttered.

"I... I..."

"Rima. Tell me what happened?"

"I mated...!" She broke through the heaving sobs.

I froze. My heart pounding in my head, my mind swirling, my world tearing at the seams. If a Jellicle mated once. That was it. It wasn't allowed to happen again with another cat. And I know for a fact it wasn't with me.

"There's nothing wrong with you and Mistoffelees-" Munkustrap said, relaxing.

"Munkus. I didn't mate with Rima." I interuppted him, shaking my head. His body tensed again, nostrils flaring. He turned on his heel and left the room. I debated on staying and letting my heart shatter some more, but decided against it and chased him down. He was at the small stream, pacing. His hands raked across his face as he groaned in frustration. I gestured widely with my arms as I tried to convince him.

"Munkustrap there has to be some way around the la-"

"No." He snapped, making me shrink and look away "There's no way around the law. She's mated outside the tribe. The rules are the rules Mistoffelees."

"You can't banish her!" I yelled, throwing my arms in the direction we came from.

"You guys; we have a problem." Tugger poked his head around the trash pile. Munkustrap inclined his head. "She... she had a daughter."

I turned around and slammed my fist into an old television set. I heard Tugger wince and felt his gaze leave my back. The glass shattered around my paws, the shards driving themselves into my skin. I sighed, staring angrily at the hurt mitt. I shook my head. This was all a dream. I was really at Rima's cot side, she was really still asleep. Soon I would wake up and everything would be... better than this.

"I'll get dad." Munkustrap nodded, turning on his heel and leaving.

*Rimabeth POV*

Rums came back in, scooping me up bridal style and carrying me out of the room. He set me down in the clearing, every cat in the junkyard stared at us.

"Rimabeth... as your father I'm asking you to tell me the truth."

"I... It's true." I whispered, staring up at him. His back arched straight as he sat atop that tire.

"Rimabeth the third. You are here by banished from the junkyard for mating outside of the tribe." ... I could not believe he had just said that. He... he was right.

"No wait. There has to be some way around-"

"The rules are the rules Tugger." I looked up as Munkustrap said that in unison with me. I gave him a small smile, glad that we were still close. I guess. He didn't smile back though. He glared at the junk pile across from me. I still smiled as I turned away and walked down the aisle that led to the gates. The smile slowly faded as I walked farther away from them.

Pouncival swiped at my ear, and I could feel the blood quickly running. I shied away from the hit, running away from their echoing snickers. I slowed down eventually. When I came back into the haunting streets.

I had run these streets. I remembered them so.. clearly. I had run and run. From.. from two toms. From Ripton and Macavity. I turned around, the reminiscencint screams echoed in my mind.

_"Run all you want! I'll always find you Rimabeth!" _

_"No! Not this time you useless excuse for a Queen."_

_"Come back here!"_

_"You'll never get away from me Rimabeth!"_

I sank to my knees. "Misto" I moaned, the sobs beginning.

**[There never was a sadder tale of this of Rimabeth and her Misto :P**

**okay so yes this is a short chapter but I PROMISE i'll have the next one up by tomorrow :) you guys can flame me all you want, I will even let you virtually steal my cookies!]**


	25. Terricant

"**[Okkkkkey dokey. to lazy to put in a disclaimer... so yeah.. :) the song/poem is by edgar allen POE (gah! i love his work!) however I do own Terricant and Callibri]**

*Rimabeth POV*

I cried for so long. I'd been thrown away again. And this time it was worse. This time I knew that Mistoffelees was only trying to save his family. This time there was nobody trying to seek revenge. This time it wasn't just Mistoffelees . This time it was my dad, my brothers, my tribe. I had nothing left.

Nothing.

"Follow sweet children  
I'll show thee the way  
through all the pain and  
the Sorrows

Weep not poor children  
for life is this way  
murdering beauty and  
Passions"

Her voice carried over to me, slow and gentle.

"Hello?" I called, wiping away the tears. I stood up, walking towards the voice. "Hello?" my voice bounced off the walls off the alleyways. My head moving like a snake to find the voice.

"Hush now dear children  
it must be this way  
to weary of life and  
Deceptions"

The voice was becoming louder, clearer. The voice was calming in a sense.

"Come little children  
I'll take thee away, into a land  
of Enchantment"

There she was, singing on a corner, under the lamplight on an abandoned street. Her cream white fur was perfectly polished. Her hazel eyes stared directly at me. Luring me in as she waited patiently.

"Come little children  
the time's come to play  
here in my garden  
of Shadows"

Her voice slowed as the darkness fell over me.

*One year later* :(

"_No! N-no! Y-you can't leave me!" I cried my paws trying to cover the open wound on his chest, he tried to laugh. But the blood that had been flowing out of his mouth caused him to choke. _

"_Rimabeth…" His eyes slowly shut, his body going limp in my hands. I began to sob as I clutched onto his body, never wanting to let go._

"_NO!" I screamed at the top of my lungs as I fought against a pair of strong arms that were trying to pull me away. "No! No!" I kicked and screamed, trying desperately to get back to him. I felt as though a part of me had died. Like a giant hole had been ripped through my chest. No words could describe the pain I felt. _

I shot up in my bed, the sweat rolling chills down my neck, my breathing hard and deep, my eyes darting around. It was just my room. It was only my room, with only me, and only myself. My eyes stared up all around the ceiling, hoping that my conscious would recognize that I was only in my room.

I stood up, heading out the door to where Griddlebone was sitting. Even in her elder years she was still the most beautiful Queen I'd ever seen. Her hazel eyes lit up, staring at me with that same motherly affection as she had the first night.

"Hello darling," She stood up, kissing my forehead as she fell into step with me. I stared out at the passing windows, looking at the evening light. I hardly ever saw the sun. But that gave me plenty more time to stare at the moon. "How did you sleep Terricant?"

"I slept like a kit." I smiled through my lies. Why had she renamed me? Was she afraid of someone finding me? Was she afraid that I would want to go home?

Ha. Because I would want to go back to the junkyard, right?

"Time to get ready for the show my love." She pushed me through the curtains and in front of the large mirror. I stared at the unfamiliar face. The blue eyes had no sparkle or shimmer. The thin body frame was pointy, no curves of a slender hourglass figure. _Maybe I should take up eating again._ Sure my fur was shiny, my lips full. But it wasn't like anybody saw past that part of Terricant anyways.

But no matter what Griddlebone named me. I would always be Rimabeth.

*Mistoffelees POV*

"_Mistoffelees..." _The whisper broke me out of my trance, snapping me back into reality. I stared up at the ceiling of my den. My den, it was just my den. It was only my room, with only me, and only myself. My eyes stared up all around the ceiling.

She had felt so real. Like she was really there. My lip puckered in thought as I went out into the last rays of day. The kittens were being ushered into their homes, waving their last goodbyes to their friends. I walked over to Cori and Tantomile. Who looked up at me sadly, they knew what kind of sleepless nights I'd been going through for the past year. Every night since THAT night had been nothing but awakened nightmares. For so long the only thing I had hoped for was to never lose her.

I had stared into those blue eyes of hers and thought that she had truly meant everything that she'd said.

"Mistoffelees maybe you should-"

"No." I snapped as he shied away and stared at the moon. For so long... all I'd wanted was to be with her forever. Until the end of eternity, and even after that. But when a Jellicle cat mates, it's a binding ceremony. She was eternally chained, body and mind to Ripton. You were never to love another cat. Even if you could. Though, because of the small bit of magical blood that coursed through every Jellicle cat, she wasn't able to love another cat after that.

Which meant she never truly loved me.

*Tugger POV*

I laughed as Callibri bounced around, her tinkling laughter becoming infectious. Bomba scooped her up, walking away to tuck her into bed. I stared out the window at the moon. It seemed to be getting better. For everyone.

Munkustrap and dad however. That was a different story. They didn't seem to mind at all that Rimabeth was gone. That she could be dead by now. Munkustrap not hours after that began to do his rounds again, smiling as he passed most of the upset kittens. They were taking the fact of my little sisters banishment a little hard at the time. Munkustrap was laughing not moments after that. Skimble had fallen and poured a bucket of paint onto himself. Munkustrap was in stitches as every stared up at him. He helped Skimble up through his outburst and walked away. Even I stared after him as he continued on his rounds. But I had seen right through those gray eyes.

My dad ignored the fact. He pretended as if nothing had happened. But I knew him better than that. I could see right through those cold pebble eyes.

*Griddlebone POV*

I pushed Terricant out lightly onto the stage, listening to the wolf whistles of the Toms outside. I smiled as I walked back to her room. It was untidy. The bed was array, the floor had smears of her tears on it, the jewelry box was...

Something caught my eye at that moment. I walked over to the little wooden box, picking up the worn black collar. The pendant had a dull shine, the small sapphire in the center sparkling in contrast. The worn leather was soft in my paws, as I turned it over. I knew this collar. And I planned to get rid of Rimabeths collar.

Rimabeth was gone. Dead. Terricant was the only thing in her place now.

[**BUM BUM BUMMMMMMM! so... i have an idea for the next chapter... i plan to have that done soon :) no flames when reviewing please and thank you much!]**


	26. Collar

**[i'm siiiiiiiiick :( :( :( ughhhh. i can't talk, my body is in PAIN and i have a pounding headache... yay! **

**i only own terricant and both sintras... even though at this point they're a little out of the story...the two sintras that is]**

*Rimabeth POV*

The whistles died down as I swept off the stage. Taking off the stupid sash and necklace I opened the door to my room. It was empty just like I'd left it, and that was how I liked it. The rays of dawn shone through the bars on the window as I tossed the items to the ground.

"Look at what I found darling." Griddlebones cool voice came as I turned around, startled. She toyed with my old collar the sapphire pendant clinking against the chain. I stiffened, not sure what to say. Where had she found it? "And after all I'd done for you." She said as she backhanded me, the slap bouncing off the walls. "You ungrateful little wretch!" She yelled as her fist impacted against my head. I hit the floor on my side, the pounding headache nearing. Her paws hit against my body again and again, the beating going on for what seemed like hours.

"I'm sorry!" I screamed, she instantly stopped. "I'm sorry." I whispered as she left the room.

"I'll see you in the evening Terricant." She pawed at her head fur as she shut the door, the tumblers turning.

Why was she so afraid of me knowing my past. I'd never met Griddlebone before in my life.

_"RIMA!"_ A scream echoed in my mind as I lay curled on the ground. My eyes snapped open.

"Mom?"

*Munkustrap POV*

Bomba and Deme watched over my daughter as she held her cousin. The little ball of fur was an exact replica of her mom. I smiled at the memories of Jemima being that small.

_"Dadd-y?"_

"Munkustrap?" I was snapped out of my recollection. I shook my head as I looked at my little brother. "We need to talk." He said sternly.

"Okay. Shoot."

"You miss Rimabeth. You know that dad shouldn't have thrown her out like that." He tried to convince me. I stiffened, staring him dead in the eye. His honey brown irises weren't filled with that same stubborn look though, they were just... NO! I wasn't going to let him get to me. He should have known better. She didn't want to follow the rules, she didn't want to stay with us then.

"Tugger. She broke one of the most important Jellicle laws. You really think that just because she's our sister she can break that rule?"

"No but..."

"Don't. Just don't." I said as I began my rounds. He grabbed the crook of my arm as he snapped me back to eye level with him.

"Munkustrap! You have no idea if she did that out of will or not. Ripton didn't love her, he hurt her. I watched it happen. Rimabeth didn't do this on purpose... and you know that too. " He threw my arm down as he stormed off. Leaving my thoughts to wander.

*Mistoffelees POV*

I lay down on my bed, staring up at the ceiling of my den. My paw playing with a pendant at my side, fiddling over the small silver heart. It was hard to believe that one entire year had passed since then. She hadn't had time to collect her things, but Tumble and Pounce had cleared them out. Luckily, I had kept this. It was hers. It was the small pendant that I had given her the night we announced that we loved each other. She'd never worn it, said she 'was afraid to lose it'. Yeah. Right.

But a whole year. Not a sign of her. I'd finally lost her. I would never love again.

"Time is a valuable thing  
Watch it count down to the end of the day  
The clock ticks life away  
It's so unreal  
Trying to hold on, but didn't even know  
Wasted it all just to watch you go  
I kept everything inside and even though I tried, it all fell apart  
Remembering all the times you fought with me  
I'm surprised it got so far  
Things aren't the way they were before  
You wouldn't even recognize me anymore  
Not that you knew me back then  
But it all comes back to me in the end  
You kept everything inside and even though I tried, it all fell apart  
I tried so hard  
And got so far  
But in the end  
It doesn't even matter  
I had to fall  
To lose it all  
But in the end  
It doesn't even matter." My voice cracked and faltered as a small tear slipped away from my eye. Why did I still feel like she was here? Why did I still feel as though I loved her? That I still cared. I didn't though. I couldn't.

*Rimabeth POV*

I uncurled myself, the pain rushing through. I hissed as I stood, on hand grabbing at my side. Opening up the small jewelry box I stared at the blank face in the reflection. A bruise formed on her face, trailing down her arm and ribs as she turned this way and that. I walked away from the mirror, pacing my room. One arm crossed across my chest while the other one covered my mouth. My eyes watched as the day passed by. The minutes turning into hours. My eyelids began to get heavy as I sat down on my bed. Taking deep breaths as I raked my paws over my face. Swinging my legs onto the bed I laid back and stared up at the ceiling.

All around me are familiar faces  
worn out places, worn out faces  
Bright and early for the daily races  
Going nowhere, going nowhere  
Their tears are filling up their glasses  
No expression, no expression  
Hide my head I wanna drown my sorrow  
No tomorrow, no tomorrow

And I find it kind of funny  
I find it kind of sad  
The dreams in which I'm dying  
Are the best I've ever had  
I find it hard to tell you  
I find it hard to take  
When people run in circles  
It's a very very, mad world, mad world

I turned onto my side as I fell into the darkness.

"_Hello?"_

"_Hello." A flash of light, a sudden pain, a jolting start. A stabbing pain inside my heart._

*Mistoffelees POV*

The rays of light shone in through my window, something sparkling catching my eye. I stood up and walked over to the black leather collar that sat on the table. A small sapphire encased in silver hanging from the chain.

Carelessly I picked it up, throwing it out the window. Hoping that it would rot in a junk pile.

[a**awwwww….i'm almost sad that I made misto so mean… but that's okay. It's late and this is when i'm at my best, cross your fingers! And review!]**


	27. Who was he?

"_So you think you've got friends in high places  
With the power to put __us__ on the run?" Macavity and Ripton hissed as they circled me, their claws scratching at my fur.  
_

"_Well, forgive us these smiles on our faces  
You'll know what power is when we are done." Macavity smirked as his claws dug into the back of my neck. I hissed as I arched into the hold._

'You're playing with the big boys now  
Playing with the big boys now  
Ev'ry spell and gesture  
Tells you who's the best, you're  
Playing with the big boys now" Ripton ripped me away from Macavity, throwing me across the room. I hit the wall, falling onto all fours as they paced their way to me. Macavity kicked me hard in the gut, causing me to fall to my side.

"You're playing with the big boys now  
You're playing with the big boys now  
Stop this foolish mission  
Watch a true magician" Macavity sent a surge of power into me, making my body convulse and spas. I stopped as my breathing hitched, Rimas collar lay in the corner. The small sapphire dripping rubies.  


"_Give an exhibition how  
You're playing with the big boys now!  
You're playing with the big boys now" I was dragged to my feet by the collar, a punch into the gut as I__ was still being held up. Claws that dug into my cheek, the warm blood flowing. __  
_

"_By the might of Horus  
You will kneel before us  
Kneel to our splendorous power..." Ripton kicked out my knees, watching me fall. My arms hung limply at my sides, showing that I'd given in. I didn't plan to take anymore of this. I'd lost so much, I didn't care anymore.  
_

"_You put up a front  
You put up a fight  
And just to show we feel no spite  
You can be our acolyte  
But first, boy, it's time to bow" Ripton forced my head down, the force sending a jolt down my spine. He pushed me away, both of them stalking towards me as I backed up._

"Or it's your own grave you'll dig, boy  
You're playing with the big boys  
Playing with the big boys  
Now!"

I jolted up in my bed, the beads of cold sweat rolling down my neck. I rubbed the nape of my spine as I swung my legs over the edge of the bed. Staring out my window the rain poured down, the blue skies turned gray.

*Tugger POV*

Plato, Tumble, Pounce, and Misto all sat around me. Everyone but Misto looked at me, expecting me to say something.

"I say we have some fun tonight boys."

"Like what?" Tumble asked, leaning forward, his interest caught.

"How about that Queens Joint down in Turnham Court?" Plato suggested. I pursed my lips in thought, personally I wouldn't mind it at all.

"Yeah. I'm up for it!" Pouncival noted excitedly. "TSE1 car at dusk?"

"I don't know you guys..." Misto drawled out as he crossed his arms, leaning back. What was his excuse this time. He didn't want to get over it. But even I had moved on in... most ways.

"Come on Mist... have some fun, get out."

I could see him weighing his options, his blue eyes dropping. He nodded his head as he stood up and left.

The dancer was absolutely beautiful, a veil over her entire face. Her waist turned along, swaying to the Egyptian music. I shook out my fist, she was gorgous. I blew out, my lips making and 'o'. Misto looked at me and rolled his eyes. I laughed lightly as the girl flipped off the stage, landing just infront of Mistoffelees, her claw running under his chin. He jerked his head away. But she wouldn't give up; she was like a snake, slinking behind him and wrapping her arms around his neck. He shrugged her off and she twirled her way to sit on Pouncivals lap. She ran her claws lightly down his jawline, he visibly shivered at the touch as she turned away and danced on the stage again.

The show was absolutely amazing. Perfection in one word. The girl was beautiful with a thin frame and soft features. Curved and simply stunning. I stood up to leave, glancing upwards as she removed the veil while she stood on the side of the stage, talking quietly with the white Persian. Those blue eyes.

"Rima?" I whispered, getting head turns from the Toms around me. "Rima!" I yelled as bouncers pushed me back. The girl turned her head towards me. She knew that name. It was her. Her eyes met mine, staring at me with confusion. Despite my struggles they still threw all of us out. I growled as I pounded both of my fists onto the door. Collapsing as I closed my eyes and struggled to breathe.

*Mistoffelees POV*

I stood there, stunned. It had been a year since that day. And now I'd just seen her. It was a mixture of awkward feelings. Was I glad that I'd seen her? Was I angry?

I turned on my heel and left, walking down the alleys.

*Rimabeth POV*

"Rima!" I turned my head, my eyes scanning the crowd. A Maine Coon stood out, being pushed back by the bouncer. His mane was long and blonde, his eyes a honey brown. He looked so familiar though. Where had I seen him before? Griddlbone took my back and led me off stage, taking me to my room.

"I don't understand. Who was that?"

"No one darling. No one at all." She assured me as she pushed me in my room, the tumblers locking me in. I chafed my arms as I began to take off the redundant accessories.

Who was he?

[**I'm going to let you all know here and now that I'm completely stuck. I'm in some super serious need of suggestions for the next chapter. Please please pllllllllllease send in your ideas. PLEASE! Please please please! I'll do anything! PLEASE! Okay I think that long line of exclamation points are enough of a hint for y'all.**

**No flames when reviewing and please send in a suggestion!] **


	28. Ignore the Feelings

**[I forgot to put in the disclaimer for the last chapter… whoops. The song is 'playing with the big boys' from Prince of Egypt. Yeah. If there was another song in there, I can't remember. If there was please tell me so, so that I can add a disclaimer. This song is The Kill by 30 sec to Mars**

**I own nothing but Rimabeth, Ripton, Sintra, and Sintra.] **

*Mistoffelees/Rimabeth POV*

**[a/n: okay so this is with both of them. Italics are for misto, bold is for rima.]**

_What if I wanted to break  
Laugh it all off in your face_  
_What would you do?_  
**What if I fell to the floor  
Couldn't take all this anymore**  
**What would you do?**

_Come break me down  
Bury me, bury me  
I am finished with you_

**What if I wanted to fight**  
_Beg for the rest of my life  
What would you do?_  
**You say you wanted more**  
_What are you waiting for?_  
**I'm not running from you.**

_Come break me down_  
**Bury me, bury me  
**_I am finished with you_  
**Look in my eyes  
You're killing me, killing me**  
_All I wanted was you_

*Rimabeth POV*

One year.

One year since that night.

One year since I left.

I could never go back. I would never go back. A tear slipped from my eye as I lay on my bed, staring up at the ceiling. He was the only thing I could clearly remember from the Junkyard. I could still see his face, still hear his voice. But I didn't remember how my brothers looked, or how they helped raise me. I didn't remember the color of my dads' fur. I didn't remember if I'd had a mother or not. It was all far away and long ago to me. Just figments of my imagination. Things I could only almost remember. Everything before my more permanent life in the junkyard was clear to me.

Ripton. Macavity. Sintra. I could remember it all. How Ripton had made me run away from him, how he chased me down, how I thrashed and cried out. How Sintra was dragged away from me, her big eyes staring at me blankly. How Macavity offered refuge. Of course my dark past I would remember. But not the things most important to me.

*Mistoffelees POV*

I watched as the rain poured down, splashing mud against the collar the I'd thrown out. Of course it would stay in my view. The shine wore down on the pendant. I shut my lips tight, suppressing a sob. I held back the tears, breathing in deeply through my nose. But it was inevitable. The silver water ran down my cheeks as the ragged sobs broke into my paw. I kept my face hidden, as if that would hide the shame from even myself.

"Misto?" I stopped breathing instantly, wiping away the tears as I turned towards Jemima. She tackled me in a hug, her small arms wrapping around my neck as I held her close. "Misto, I miss her too." Those words sent a stabbing sense of pain into my heart. I didn't miss Rimabeth. I wouldn't miss Rimabeth.

I'd lost her too many times already.

Everything she'd told me was a lie.

She'd never loved me. It wasn't possible.

*Rimabeth POV*

I stared at my reflection in the small jewelry box. A gash leading from my eyebrow to my temple. The horror of blood. There were sharp pains and sudden dizziness and then the scarlet stains upon face of the victim. And when the pain rushes through, there's nothing left. Nothing left for you to do.

But there was one thing that bothered me more than my bleeding. More than not being able to remember my family. Why hadn't Mistoffelees cared?

I loved Mistoffelees more than I'd ever loved anyone before. I'd never actually loved anyone before. Not even Ripton. I'd depended on Ripton. I'd needed Ripton. I couldn't live without him because I'd become addicted. I didn't know how to live without that.

The pain he caused me, it let me see my own faults. How patient I needed someone to be for me. I couldn't do anything right. Ripton helped me see that in myself. I didn't know how to live without someone there to help me, to wait for me, to discipline me. I was forever grateful to him. But I never loved him.

*Tugger POV*

_I'd done it. I'd finally convinced her to stay away from Ripton. _

_It was hard for her though, but I'd stay with her. She was jittery and anxious. She hardly ate anything, always apologized and exaggerated her flaws. As of the moment I sat by her as she ate her bowl of mice. My jaw carelessly resting on my fist as my jaw slacked and I carelessely stared at nothing in particular. She stood up, taking the dish to the counter when it slipped from her paws. The crash of glass and a sudden gasp._

"_Oh no." She whispered, her body shaking violently._

"_Calm down Rims, it's just a bowl."_

"_B-but it's not just… I mean…Ripton would have… would have…" A tear rolled down from her eye as she ran out the door._

"_Shit." I cursed, chasing after her. But when I went into the clearing, I didn't see her. She'd already fled to her dearest Ripton. _

_I didn't see her for days. The days turned into weeks, the weeks turned into months. _

*Munkustrap POV*

Tugger was right. Why didn't I care. It didn't matter that she'd broken the law. She was my little sister, she had gotten sympathy from no one. No one but Tugger. But I should've cared more than I do. I had turned into my father. Ignoring the fact that my little sister had been carelessly thrown out, expected to live no more than a couple of weeks. And now a little over a year had passed. Not once had I actually given true feeling about the incident. I just hoped that if I ignored it. Maybe it would go away.

*Deuteronomy POV*

It was my daughters choice. Not mine. I was the leader, she didn't get any rights for blood relations.

So I did what I always did - I'd nearly lost Tugger at birth. I'd nearly lost Munkustrap years later when he fell off one of the junk piles. I'd lost my mate. I'd nearly lost Rimabeth multiple times - every time something happened to my family: if I ignored it, the feeling of seemed to go away. It was almost as if the hurt, and pain, and grief, didn't exist at all. I hid those feelings deep in the darkness.

*Rimabeth POV*

I still stared at myself in the mirror, when something from behind me caught my eye. The smallest opening of the door. She hadn't closed it. I could get out, just for a little while, then I'd come right back. I wouldn't be gone for that long.

**[where do you think she's going? **

**Lalala. I'm still sick. So I'm going to go off and get some meds **** happiness. **

**Okie dokie. So here's to good luck on the next chapter.**

**BTW NOBODY GAVE ME ANY SUGGESTIONS! Do you guys want this story to fail epically or have me just cut it and stop somewhere without giving you guys an ending?]**


	29. End :

*Rimabeth POV*

I ran and ran to the junkyard, my heart beating faster than ever. I had to see Mistoffelees.

"Deuteronomy?" I heard his perfect voice call, I stopped moving. My hear melting as my body quivered. It had been so long since I'd heard THAT voice. "I have to talk to you." I peered in through the small crack, seeing the light that shone in the darkness.

"What is it Mistoffelees?" That was my dad. That was my DAD! I stared at the Toms raggedy fur. It made my heart jump as I listened closely.

"Why would you raise your daughter to lie?"

My dad started coughing spastically as Mistoffelees sat there, a blank face. "Excuse me?"

"Your daughter. She always told me that she….. loved me." He choked up on the last words. Why did he think I was lying? "You know, being the leader, that when a Jellicle mates it promises that persons being to the other. That is, if they are in love. You're daughter mated outside of the tribe, on her own will, there for she lied to me since the first night she told me she loves me…"

I ran away, the words dying off. I ran into our den, hoping that I would be able to tell him the truth. He hadn't changed a thing. My silver pendant sitting on the bed. I looked down at it sadly as I picked it up and held it in my paws. The silver gleam shining in my pink pads.

I set it down, pressing one claw into the other paw, watching it turn red. I slowly wrote out my message, hoping he would believe me.

*Munkustrap POV*

I froze as I watched my little sister run into the clearing, receiving small hisses from Jenny and Jelly. Judgmental hags. My heart skipped a beat, my breathing stopping, my blood racing.

"Terricant!" My little sister stopped as I hear that haunting voice. She only turned halfway as Griddlebone took her chin with a claw and guided her to meet eyes. My eyes narrowed as I growled. "You've been a very. Very. Naughty little girl."

*Tugger POV*

My heart stopped, my body froze, and my mind broke as I watched Rimabeth run towards Mistoffelees.

My little sister. She'd remembered. She was okay.

"Terricant!" My little sister stopped as I hear that haunting voice. She only turned halfway as Griddlebone took her chin with a claw and guided her to meet eyes. My eyes narrowed as I growled. I would have jumped and killed, slaughtered, murdered, Griddlebone. But my child was here, keeping me in line. "You've been a very. Very. Naughty little girl."

*Mistoffelees POV*

"_Mistoffelees?" Rimabeth whispered as we stared up at the moon. "When you look into the future what do you see?"_

"_What do I see?"_

"_Do you think about your future at all? What do you see?"_

Jemima held my hand as I walked back to my den. I'd promised to give her the pendant, seeing as how it was no use to me, and I'd seen how she'd admired it when I gave it to Rima. I slowly opened the door, hearing Jemima's shrill scream she jumped into my arms, burying her face in my neck.

I hummed as I carried her back out to her father. I set her down in his lap as I leaned against a junk pile, thinking about the red message.

_My dearest Mistoffelees,_

_I have never loved anyone as much as I still love you. You were my first love, and always have been. I never loved Ripton, and I never willingly bonded myself to him. _

_I'm sorry I ever loved you so much._

_-Rimabeth _

*Rimabeth POV*

I stared at Mistoffelees as he rocked Jemima back and forth in his arms, humming a soft tune as he carried her over to her father. I liked the way he sings. My demon hiding in my dreams. I wouldn't forget about the feelings. Munkustrap gently took his daughter, setting her in his lap as he sang his own melody. Tugger had a red furball sitting on his lap, a young girl, her pitch black staring up at him. Was that my niece?

Mistoffelees stood out in the junkyard, leaning against the small junkpile. His arms crossed as he stared off blankly. It was now or never. I ran up, everyone stopped breathing, and no one moved as I nearly reach him. I had to tell him that, that I loved him.

"Terricant!" I stopped midstride, frozen by the cold voice that penetrated the air. I turned slowly the tears arising from my blue eyes. I didn't even have a chance to say goodbye. I only turned halfway as Griddlebone placed her claw under my chin, guiding my head the rest of the way, my eyes forced to meet hers. "You've been a very. Very. Naughty little girl."

I closed my eyes, wishing I would wake up from the nightmare. "P-please.. d-don't."

"You've been a traitor. And you know how I hate traitors."

Her claw slid harshly against my throat, I could feel the blood pouring out over my fur as I slid to the ground. No one moved, they just let me lay down.

Dying, they say you would see flashbacks, hear the voices of your loved ones. No. All you see is the slow fading of colors from the last light you have of this world.

I could just barely see Mistoffelees face at the end of the tunnel, feeling his arms holding me up and cradling me to him.

"Rimabeth. Rimabeth?"

"Mistoffelees..I l-love…you"

*Mistoffelees POV*

"Rimabeth. Rimabeth!" I yelled, holding her against me. The blood seeping into my white fur as I choked on a sob.

"Mistoffelees.. I l-love… you." The last breath used to confess her love. To me. Her eyes glazed over as her head dropped to the side. Her eyes still stared up at me as I picked up her body and took it to my den, not caring what anyone thought or said. I laid the Queen down on the bed, taking my place next to her. I smoother out her head fur, my paw working on perfecting every piece.

Every fiber of my being had been torn and cut. I cried, licking my lips and swallowing. I don't know exactly how I felt. Guilt, grief, pure agony, angst, sorrow, pain, all mixed into one.

"_Misto? Did you know I kinda sorta love you?" She teased, twining her paws with mine._

"_What would I ever do without you?" She trailed the kisses down my jawline as I kissed her cheek gently. _

"_I love you"_

"_I'm sorry I ever loved you so much."_

"_What do you see?"_

"I saw you Rimabeth… I saw you."


End file.
